Darkness Falling
by CrimsonLust
Summary: Chapter 17 is now up! Darkness falls upon Hermione's life. Everything is turned upside down, and she's all alone in her cold world, forced to question who she really is, and where she belongs. Dark fic... STORY HAS BEEN REDONE, READ AN IN CH1!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to J.K. Rowling's lovely work  
  
A/N Alright, I've finally had time to update, but as I was going back and rereading all of my chapters, I realized I wasn't satisfied with them at all, so I've gone through a revised all of them. It would be best for anyone whose already read the old chapters to reread them or you will be terribly confused. There have been some changes to the character's personalities and a few scenes. I hope you like them more now! All comments are welcome.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and found herself staring up at a stone ceiling. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and squinted in the darkness. Wrapping her arms around her body, Hermione pulled herself into a corner. Her right hand dropped to her left waist. Her wand was gone. Not that she really expected it to be there… She gasped as she leaned her head against the wall. Reaching up to the back of head, she felt something sticky.   
  
"I see you've awakened. Very good." The voice sent a chill down Hermione's spine.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"I was patrolling the halls, as part of my Head Girl duties, and now I'm here."  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid we had to use a bit of force to get you here. Couldn't risk you screaming now could we?"  
  
"Fool!" Hermione heard the sickening crack of metal against skull. "She's bleeding," she heard the man hiss. "I specifically said no harm was to come to her, did I not?"  
  
"Yes my Lord. I was afraid of her screaming, and I thoughts she's nothing more than a Mudblood so" Crack! Hermione heard a body slump to the floor. She was sure he wouldn't get back up….Her head snapped up as she heard the second mystery man murmur something. She didn't feel very well about this new person. Not that she felt well at all, but there was something that made her worry more about him than anything.  
  
The prison door swung open, and Hermione found herself staring into the eyes of none other than Voldemort himself. The red slits seemed to penetrate her very soul. As hard as she tried to contain herself, Hermione screamed. She thought she was going to scream forever. Her lungs were on fire, but the burning in her throat stopped when she ran out of air. Voldemort watched her for a moment longer, then he did what she thought was laugh If it was a laugh, it wasn't one she wished to hear again… It was cold and cruel. It was inhuman.  
  
"Come my dear. We're going to get you cleaned up, and get you to a proper living quarter. Tomorrow morning we're going to have a long talk. There is much for us to discuss." Hermione could only sit and stare. It wasn't possible for all this to be happening. "I'm not going to harm you. Now come. I'm not a patient man." The harshness of his last words pulled her from her daze. She stood, only to find herself stumbling. Feeling the cold hand wrap around her upper arm, she looked up to met the gaze of the Dark Lord. He was quite strong considering how weak his body looked. He stepped back a bit and examined her head. "Looks as though you have lost a bit of blood. Come now, let's get you out of this filthy place."  
  
"Why are you being so… well, so nice to me?" She tried fight the urge to use him for support as they walked along, but her body, in its weak state, refused to listen to her mind. Looking down, she saw a pool of blood forming around the other man's head as they passed by his corpse.  
  
"As I said, we will discuss this later. You need to save your energy for now. No more questions." His last sentence was said with such force that Hermione shuddered. "Pay no mind to him. He's been nothing but a bother for the past week. It was time I was rid of him." She allowed him to lead her up a winding staircase without protest. She hadn't the strength to protest. After an eternity, the staircase gave way to a grand hallway. As dimly lit as it was, Hermione could only see the dark, cold, stone walls, and a few twisted shadows upon them. The click of her shoes told her the floor was made of the same stone, and there was no need for her to see the ceiling to know it was the same. They stopped outside a large wooden door.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked.  
  
"I thought I said no more questions?" he replied harshly.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Do not apologize. It says you've made a mistake, and mistakes are a weakness. Weakness is not permitted in my presence." He pushed open the door. The next thing Hermione knew she was lying on what had to have been a cloud, and the softest blankets were wrapped around her. She listened softly as he whispered, his quiet hisses seemed to grow farther and farther away. Her head no longer hurt. She heard, "Rest now my daughter, tomorrow will be a tiring day," before she slipped into complete unconsciousness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione groaned as she rolled over in her bed. It felt much softer than usual… Reaching up she felt the back of her head. It didn't hurt at all, and she didn't feel any wounds.  
  
"What a strange dream," she mumbled aloud.  
  
"It was not a dream, my dear." Hermione's eyes snapped open and she immediately sat up. Her surroundings were very unfamiliar, and she fell into a panic. Her eyes darted around, before settling on Voldemort. He sat in a chair by the fireplace which was placed to the left of her bed. This most certainly was not her Head Girl room at Hogwarts. Reality began to sink back in. "I'm glad to see you've awakened. We have a lot to get done today."  
  
"What do you mean there's a lot to get done? I don't see what you want with," she cut herself off as she remembered the last words she heard before she entered her dream world. With her eyes wide, she turned her gaze upwards and met the icy stare of Voldemort.   
  
"Yes, Hermione, it is true. You are not a filthy little Mudblood, as you have so often been called. You are Desdemona Hermione Riddle, daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle," Voldemort said. "You are my daughter."  
  
Hermione started at him for a minute, processing his words. "But... How? I don't understand," she finally replied.  
  
"Well, it started 24 years ago, when I met your mother, Hermione. I was just beginning to gather a following. She came to one of my recruit meetings with a friend who seemed very interested in what I had to say. Hermione, your mother, thought my ambitions were laughable, but she stayed to support her friend, Narcissa."  
  
"Narcissa Malfoy?" Hermione interrupted.   
  
"Yes. Now don't interrupt me. As I was saying, she stayed for Narcissa. Narcissa approached me after the meeting to talk about some of my ideas. She wanted to know more about my ideals before she spoke of me to her husband. Hermione came with her, of course. She constantly challenged my opinions while I spoke with Narcissa. She said it would be impossible to rid the world of all Mudbloods, and I would never be able to have every wizard in the world under my command. She thought I was crazy. We ended up arguing for 4 hours. Narcissa left at some point without our notice. She decided it was time for her to leave when she realized it was 3a.m. and she had to be to work in 3 hours. I asked her if she would be willing to meet me at the Leaky Caldron after work, only to finish our debate. She agreed, and then Apparated home. I waited at the Caldron for 2 hours before she finally showed up. She looked beautiful. She had worn dress robes, and done her hair and makeup. We spent the evening getting to know each other. A year later, when my following was beginning to get recognition, we married. Almost 5 years later, we found out she was pregnant. We were both very excited. I was finally going to have an heir, and something that was only ours. But she..." He stared off for a moment, lost in his thoughts. "She died giving birth to you. I kept it very quiet. Not many people even knew I had married. The pregnancy was kept completely secret. Only the Malfoy family knew. Lucius being my most trusted follower, and Narcissa and your mother had remained best friends throughout the years. The Great War had begun shortly after your birth. Your nanny and I cared for you until... my defeat. Narcissa and Lucius went to find you, but you had disappeared. Now that we've found you again, we believe that your nanny had taken you to a Muggle orphanage and left them with only your middle name. I've been looking for you since the night Potter was taken, and brought me back to power. I searched every wizarding orphan record, and there wasn't a sign of you. I finally moved on to Muggle orphanages. I found the name Hermione on a recorded dated the same night I fell out of power. It said you became Hermione Granger not to long after you were sent to the orphanage. You were almost 2. I knew the name Granger from somewhere, so I called Lucius here. He said that was the Mudblood that was constantly showing up Draco. I had you taken from the school and brought here. The test was run while you were still unconscious. It confirmed that you are my daughter."  
  
"Wow," she said when he finished. It was so much information to process. Her entire life that she had never even known about had just been told in 10 minutes.   
  
"I know it is a lot to handle. I hate rushing you into everything, but we only have until Monday morning. I'm gathering all of my highest follower tonight, to introduce you."  
  
"Introduce me? Why?" Hermione inquired.   
  
"Desdemona, you are my heiress. When I pass, you will be the one they follow, whatever path you chose to take them. They gave themselves to me when they received the Dark Mark. They will be yours, yours to call upon whenever you wish, and yours to command. You are Lady Voldemort." Hermione only stared at her lap for a moment. "As I said, I know it's a lot to handle, but I'm here to help you. You may ask me anything, and I will give you an answer. But now it's time to get ready for the gathering."  
  
"What am I supposed to call you?"  
  
"I remember when you were so small, just a tiny little thing…" He seemed to have lost himself in his memories again. "Do you know what your first word was?" Hermione shook her head no. "It was 'da' and it evolved into 'dada' after a few days. I know that will not be comfortable enough to call me 'Daddy,'if you ever are. But when/if you are, you are very welcome to, as long as it's not in front of anyone other than the Malfoy family. I think 'Father' will do fine. Is that alright with you?"  
  
"It sounds nice to me." Hermione answered. "Is that what I'm allowed to call you in front of everyone?"  
  
"Yes. Now I'm going to prepare for our guest. You can take a shower, I'm sure you saw where your bathroom is already. I'll be back up in about 20 minutes to take you to the dinning hall for breakfast."  
  
"Alright," Hermione slid out of her bed and entered the bathroom as Voldemort exited her bedroom. The candles were already lit and the bathtub was full of water and bubbles. A beautiful shimmering black, form fitting, floor-length dress was hung on the wall, along with matching undergarments. At least she didn't have to worry about wearing the right clothes. She quickly undressed, bathed, and slipped on the dress. It magically adjusted itself to her body shape and height. Of course it would, this is Voldemort after all. How silly of her to worry about it not fitting.  
  
She just didn't understand it. Voldemort was her Father. The man who murdered innocent people, the man who kill her best friend's parents, the she had been trying to destroy for years; she had his blood running through her veins. No doubt it explained a lot of things, especially her powerful magically ablilities, but it didn't make anything less confusing.  
  
Shaking her head, she stepped out of the bathroom the same moment Voldemort entered her bedroom.   
  
"Perfect timing!" His face contorted itself into what Hermione was guessing was some sort of smile. In all honesty, it was a bit frightening. His face was not meant to express any sort of positive emotion.  
  
She stepped up to his right side and he held his arm out for her. She slipped her arm through his and he lead her out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"What are we having for breakfast?" She asked.  
  
"Whatever you wish. The house elves can cook anything at all." He replied.  
  
"Sounds wonderful." They entered the dining room, and she was placed to the right of Voldemort, who sat at the head of an insanely large dining table. As soon as they sat, hundreds of plate appeared full of every breakfast food you could think of. It was exactly like breakfast at Hogwarts, only 95% of this food was going to be thrown away, instead of being eaten. Her glass filled its self with a delicate white wine.  
  
"Help yourself, darling," he said. Hermione used her fork to move a few pancakes onto her plate, along side a few strips of bacon. Lord, was she hungry. What seemed like only a few moments later, Voldemort announced it was time to attend the meeting. They stood and linked arms again, and he lead her further down the hall and told her to wait outside the door. He entered and she heard everyone rise from their seats. She leaned against the wall until the doors opened again. She heard him speak. "And now I introduce my only daughter, and my heiress, Lady Desdemona Hermione Riddle Voldemort." Once again she heard everyone rise, and she stepped through the door. Gasps came from all around and she heard hushed whispers of "Potter" and "Mudblood."   
  
Suddenly lightening cracked through the air, and Hermione stopped. "SILENCE YOU INSOLENT FOOLS! I DID NOT PERMIT YOU TO SPEAK! YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT MY DAUGHTER IN SUCH A MANNER." It was so silent, she didn't think anyone was even breathing. "Now, step forward, darling." Hermione resumed her walk and stepped up to his right side once again. "You will obey her the same way in which you obey me. She is my heiress, and my blood. When I pass away she will be your leader, so learn to treat her as you treat me. If any of you so much as forget to address her as "My Lady" without her permission, she will come to me and I will deal with you. Not, let's congregate in the ballroom. I expect all of you to formally introduce yourselves to Lady Voldemort."  
  
Voldemort took her arm once again, and lead her down the hall, and into an enormous ballroom. He released her arm and told her she may do as she pleased as long as she remained in the ballroom, or was escorted by someone of which he approved. She wandered off and found herself comfortable in one of the corners of the room. There were trays of wine and other 'classy' drinks and snacks floating around the room. She reached out and took a glass off the nearest tray. Normally, she wouldn't have, but under these circumstances, a bit of alcohol might do some good.   
  
She only remained hidden in her corner for a few minutes before the first person discovered her. There seemed to be a line of men and woman who bowed and curtsied while telling their names. She was never going to remember a single one of them.  
  
"I guess I wont be calling you Mudblood anymore." Hermione looked up to find herself staring into the eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy. 


	3. Chapter 3

He looked different, much different. His platinum blonde hair hung loose, no longer drenched in that horrible grease. It framed his face, and made his icy silver eyes more evident. She had never noticed how beautiful they really were. Then again, the only time she had ever seen them they were looking down upon her with disgust. He gained a sudden interest in the floor.  
  
"Apparently you wont," Hermione replied. Now she was the one looking down on him.  
  
"I feel I must apologize for all the trouble I have caused you," he said as he gained the courage to look her in the eye once more.   
  
"There is little that can be done about it. The past is the past, and under these," she paused. "Newfound circumstances, we have to forget it."  
  
"Thank you, my Lady," he gave her a small smile. "Have you seen the rest of Voldemort's Manor? Father informed me that this was your first full day here."  
  
"No, actually I haven't. All I've seen is the dining room, my bedroom, the dungeons, and this ballroom."  
  
"That's horrid! Come, I'll show you the rest." She stared at his offered arm, then raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner. "Just come on." He leaned in closer to her ear. "It will be better then staying in here with all these people."  
  
Hermione sighed then slipped her arm through his. He lead her the small platform that held to one large chair that Voldemort was sitting in. Lucius Malfoy was standing to his right side.  
  
"My Lord," Draco bowed as Voldemort turned. "My Lady informed me that she has not seen very much of the Manor, I was hoping you would allow me the honor of showing her the rest."  
  
"Of course, Draco," it sounded as though Voldemort chuckled. "You'll save me a bit of time, and I'm sure you'll make it far more entertaining than I ever could. Lucius, you've raised your son well."  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't tolerate any less from a Malfoy. Draco, don't keep her too long. Others, like myself, might just get a little jealous," Lucius smiled at Hermione, then took her free hand and kissed it. "I've yet to be permitted the pleasure of her company," he added as he returned her hand.  
  
"I'll bring her back as soon as she's seen everything," Draco and Hermione bowed their heads graciously as they turned and exited the room. As soon as they were out of sight, Hermione pulled her arm from his.   
  
"You are so charming it literally makes me sick," she stated.   
  
"Get used to it, its how everyone is, especially when Voldemort himself is around. Politeness keeps you alive around here," he turned to her. "Look Granger," he snapped. "Sorry, I mean, Lady Voldemort. I'm trying to teach you what the hell you need to do to save your ass around here, so don't be such a bloody bitch and just listen to," he stopped mid sentence. The look that possessed Hermione's usually pretty face, well it looked like it just might kill him. In all the girls he had seen, he had been with, nothing he had seen was sexier than Hermione that very second.  
  
"How dare you speak to me that way! I might have put up with it in school, but we're not in school anymore. I'm not a stupid little Mudblood anymore. I am the heir of Voldemort, in case you've forgotten already. And your in my house. It might have only been my house for 24 hours, but it's mine, and I refuse to be spoken to in such a disrespectful manner under my roof."She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes when she finished her rant.  
  
"Wow, I never knew you had that in you. Guess I should have been prepared. After all, you are the daughter of our Lord; his wraith is known throughout the world. Maybe you don't need as much help as I thought you did."  
  
"I know how to take care of myself. I've been doing it for years, and I'm not about to start taking advice from the likes of you. You, with your Malfoy Manor, your Malfoy money, and your Malfoy pampered life." She would have continued, but she was interrupted when Draco forcefully pressed her to the wall.  
  
"Shut up," Draco said with an uneasy calm."You've never seen what I have, you've never lived the way I have." His voice was calm, but the fire in his eyes and the way his hands shook as the held her wrists told her he was far from calm. "As much as I'd like to see you try to be me, I pray you never have to experience what I have. Do not speak of what you do not know."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"You know Lucius, I must find my daughter a bride after she graduates this year. Maybe even before then. The war may happen 5 years from now," Voldemort said. "But it could also happen tomorrow. Those fools in the Ministry will do anything to get to me, and if they do, I may not survive. I know she will catch on to things quickly here, but I also know that many of the men in this room would not accept complete rule of a woman. She's a strong girl. She's powerful, even more so than myself, I believe. You and I both know that if all of the Death Eaters decided to rebel, no ruler would survive their overthrow. A strong husband would keep things under control. She would rule, and he would be there to take care of the few things she could not."  
  
"I understand My Lord," Lucius said. "If something were to happen to you, I would keep watch over her. She will be a strong leader; she will keep hold of the victory you leave her with, if you are…" he dropped his gaze. "Killed."  
  
"Don't worry, I've already excepted that I most likely wont survive the end of the war. She will be an excellent heiress. She only needs to choose a proper husband…. I'm glad that she and Draco seem to be getting along so well." 


	4. Chapter 4

"You're hurting me," Hermione whispered, her voice quivering. Draco loosened the hold his right hand had on her wrists, which he held slightly above her head. Looked down at her; he saw nothing but fear in her cinnamon brown eyes. He took a step back to minimize the contact of their bodies when he realized her entire body was shaking against his.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Draco asked. "I'm not holding you that tightly. Besides, a gentleman never harms a lady." He released her wrists and took a step back. Without his body supporting hers, she fell to the floor, so she was sitting on her legs. She held her head in her hands as her body shook uncontrollably. Sitting beside her, Draco pulled her small form to him. Resting her head on his shoulder, she continued to cry as he stroked her hair with his right hand, and his left arm wrapped around her waist to hold her against his chest. Draco didn't know why he was doing this. It seemed as natural, as instinctive as eating and breathing.   
  
"What am I doing?" Hermione choked out. "I'm not a leader, I'm not evil. I'm not even a woman yet." She sniffled between every other word as she continued to cry. Draco could feel her tears stained his black silk shirt. For some reason he couldn't fathom, he didn't really care. "I don't know what they are going to do, or already have done to my mother, the one that raised me. I don't know what is to become of me. What do you all expect of me? I was Harry Potter's best friend, and suddenly my father is the man the murdered his parents, and has been trying to murder him for the past 16 years? And what about school? Am I supposed to go and finish my seventh year at Hogwarts like everything is normal? Is Voldemort going to tell the whole world that he has a blood heir, or are we going to pretend that I'm still Hermione Granger, the Mudblood? Will Dumbledore even allow me back into Hogwarts? I'm Head Girl! The Head Girl is the daughter of the Dark Lord? Who would possibly allow that? I'm the spawn of evil itself!" With that, Hermione sobs continued without breaks. Draco could feel her body heat and sweat as she worked herself into frenzy. He continued to hold her as she tried to calm down and cried. He looked down when her breaths were soft and even.  
  
"Are you alright now?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione looked up at him. "Yes, I'm alright. I'm sorry I broke down like that. I don't know what I was thinking. I've wanted to cry since I first woke up and found myself here. I guess I just cracked when you scared me like that."  
  
"No, don't worry about it. You've been through a lot today. I don't blame you at all. I'm surprised you held it in this long. Most witches in your position, with Potter and all, would have started crying the second Lord Voldemort even told her that she was his daughter. You'll be fine. After all, you've got Voldemort's blood running through you, right?" He looked down at her when she didn't answer. She had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder.  
  
Draco sighed and smoothly lifted her from the floor and headed to her bedroom. He walked down the hallways, reading the inscriptions engraved into the white gold plates that hung on each door. He stopped when he found the one that read "Lady Voldemort." Carefully, he maneuvered so that he could open the door. He pushed it open with his foot and walked in. He gently laid her sleeping form on the enormous bed. She looked so uncomfortable in those wet clothes. Not only had she soaked his shirt with her sweat and tears, she had soaked her dress. What was becoming of the Great Draco Malfoy? He couldn't believe himself. Shaking his head, he sat down on the bed. Lifting Hermione, he pulled her so that he back was against his chest and he pushed the small black straps down her arms, and the dress down to her waist. Laying her back down, he stood and removed her shoes before pulling the rest of the dress off of her body. He almost gasped when he saw her body.   
  
He discovered the bruises covering her body. Dear Lord, they were everywhere. Her stomach was nothing but one massive black bruise. Her sides were bruised up and down, and upon closer inspection, they looks like hand prints. He had to stop himself from removing her bra and panties to see if she had the same marks in her private areas. What on Earth had happened to her?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ah, Draco, there you are. We were wondering when you would return my daughter," Voldemort smiled at him. It wasn't much of a smile….  
  
"Speaking of the Lady, where is she?" Lucius inquired. "I was hoping to properly introduce myself."  
  
"I'm afraid she was feeling ill. She went straight to bed," Draco answered.   
  
"Well then, I guess it would only be appropriate for me to retire as well. It's already two in the morning. Lucius, I must ask you and Draco to join Desdemona and myself for lunch tomorrow." Draco was confused for a moment. Desdemona? Oh yes, Desdemona Hermione Riddle.  
  
"It would be an honor my Lord," Lucius said and he gracefully bowed his head.  
  
"Excellent." Voldemort stood to address the other Death Eaters. The room immediately fell silent. "I'm afraid its become rather late, and the Lady has already retired, so I must follow," he announced. "It's been a pleasure to have you all here tonight." He turned and exited the room as everyone Apparated back to their homes. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione stretched and yawned as she sat up in her bed. She blinked for a moment as she tried to remember exactly how she had gotten there. The last thing she could recall was lying in the hallway pouring her heart out to Malfoy. What on Earth had possessed her to do that, she would never know. Shaking her head, she looked at the floor and spotted her dress. Wait, wasn't her dress supposed to be on her? There was no way she had taken it off herself, and the house elves would never dare do such a thing…. Malfoy. She panicked for a spilt second, until she realized he wouldn't dare harm her in such a way. Not when she could tell 'daddy' and have him permanently removed from this world. She looked down at her body. Oh Lord, the marks. There wasn't any possible way he hadn't seen them… Maybe he wouldn't say anything. Or better yet, maybe by morning the alcohol and sleep deprivation would help him forget. She rose from the bed. Sighing, she could only hope for the best.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Master says it time to get up sir."  
  
"Go away," Draco growled.  
  
"Master says"  
  
"I'M AWAKE, NOW LEAVE!" The frightened house elf immediately left with a 'pop.' "Stupid beast," Draco mumbled to himself as he literally rolled out of the bed and onto the floor, landing on his back. He lay sprawled on the floor, in the nude, for a moment before standing and entering his bathroom. Water already filled the tub, as it did every morning. Groaning, he sunk into the tub and remembered the adventures of the night. Why he had been to uncharacteristically nice, he didn't know. Maybe it was how helpless and lost she had seemed. Just like moth… No, he wasn't going to think about that. Hopefully she wont remember anything. She didn't seem like the type to drink on a regular basis, so maybe, if he luck was on his side, a glass of wine might have been enough to leave an empty spot in her memory. Or she'll just pretend she didn't remember. After all, she had hated him for a little over 6 years. He most definitely didn't want to deal with an emotional, and nice Hermione. Maybe she would just continue hating him. There seemed to be so many maybes when it came to this one, simple, girl.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ah, perfect timing again my dear," Voldemort said as Hermione entered the dinning room. "I was about to come get you. Draco informed me you weren't feeling well last night." She smiled and took her seat to his right.  
  
"I was just a bit overwhelmed. I'm not accustomed to all the people and activity," she replied.  
  
"I hope it has passed," Voldemort said with something that could almost have been called concern.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm feeling much better. I'm sure I will adjust to everything in no time."  
  
"Wonderful. Oh, and I thought I should tell you, Lucius and Draco will be joining us for lunch this afternoon. Lucius didn't get the chance to introduce himself last night. He is a very intelligent man. I've already told you he is the closest follower I have. You will hold him as high as I do once you've been allowed to get acquainted."  
  
"How long will they be joining us for?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Lunch will take an half an hour or so, depending on how much the house elves decide we need to eat. Then I'm afraid Lucius and I have some business we must discuss. It will only take a couple hours at most. I'm sure Draco will be happy to entertain you until we are finished. There is quite a bit to discover around this old manor and I'm sure you didn't get to all of it last night. You two will enjoy finding it all."  
  
"Sounds lovely." Voldemort signaled the end of the conversation as he began to eat, and Hermione followed.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Voldemort glanced at the clock and stood. "The Malfoy's will be here at noon, so make sure you are ready and waiting in here to greet them. It's only proper for the hostess to welcome the guests," he said.  
  
"Of course," Hermione answered. He quickly exited the room. She looked down at her casual wizarding robes. Apparently they weren't appropriate for lunch with their guests if she still needed to be "ready." An entire afternoon with Draco Malfoy. She sighed. At least it wasn't going to be boring. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione entered the dining room at exactly 11:58. Voldemort was already seated at the head of the table. She was dressed in navy blue velvet wizard's robes, trimmed with silver thread. Underneath was a matching sleeveless shirt and a knee length black skirt.  
  
"Wonderful timing. You look beautiful," Voldemort said.   
  
"Thank you," Hermione inclined her head as she curtsied.  
  
"Why don't you wait by the door for the guests to arrive. " It was a command, not a question. Hermione merely smiled and took her place in front of the gilded grand double doors. "Oh yes, Mrs. Malfoy will also be joining us. Address her as Narcissa."  
  
"Wouldn't that be disrespectful?" She asked.  
  
"Darling, you will address everyone by their first names. You are above all of them. Learn that quickly or they will take advantage of you in your time of questioning." Before Hermione could respond, the clock struck 12:00, the doors opened, and in walked Lucius, flanked by Draco, and a beautiful woman she assumed to be Narcissa. She was wearing a floor length black skirt, a black silk shirt. Over them, she wore an elegant dark violet silk wizard's robe. "Good afternoon," Voldemort said.   
  
"Hello, please, wont you take a seat?" Hermione greeted them with a smile.  
  
"Good afternoon my Lord," Lucius bowed his head to Voldemort, then to Hermione. "I would be honored, my Lady." Draco bowed and Narcissa gave Hermione a faint, but warm, smile along with her gracious curtsy. Hermione merely acknowledged the male Malfoys with glance, while Narcissa received a pleasant smile.  
  
Walking over to the table, Hermione sat in her usual seat to Voldemort's right, and Lucius took the empty space to his left. Narcissa sat to her husband's left, and Draco took the seat next to Hermione, and across from his mother. As soon as everyone was properly seated, the silver plates in front of them were filled with a salad, French onion soup, and a delicate wine. Voldemort nodded, and everyone picked up their silverware and began to eat.  
  
"Narcissa, this is our Lady, Desdemona Hermione Riddle Voldemort, daughter of our Lord Voldemort," Lucius said. The conversation was held in between bites of food.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. You much prettier than I had expected, and I was expecting far more than I thought I should have," Narcissa said, smiling brightly at Hermione, who was lightly blushing.  
  
"Oh, thank you," Hermione said as she returned the smile. Hermione and Narcissa had small girl talk, complimenting each others robes and other things, while the male Malfoys and Voldemort discussed other things. "It's really nice to have another female to talk to."  
  
"I'm sure our Lord will hold another grand get together sometime soon, with all of the families. There are several girls your age, whose company I'm sure you'd enjoy far more than mine," Narcissa said.  
  
"I might. We'll see."  
  
"Actually, that's a splendid idea, Narcissa," Voldemort spoke. "I've been considering it, but with the results of the last party, I don't want to overwhelm Desdemona again."  
  
"Again?" Lucius questioned.  
  
"You must remember last night, she was so tired and overwhelmed she returned to her chamber before she even had to chance to mingle around and socialize," Voldemort answered. "Would you be ready for such a thing? I'll warn you now, there will be at least 10 times as many people."  
  
"I need a few more days to adjust, then I would enjoy a party. Perhaps Saturday?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Anytime is fine with me. Lucius, I'll give you a list of families to owl the news to." Lucius nodded in reply. "Well, it seems Lucius and I have much to discuss. I hope you'll excuse us." Voldemort stood and Lucius immediately followed.  
  
"Narcissa," her smile faded at his first word. "Why don't you return to Malfoy Manor and leave Draco and our Lady alone to talk and explore." She nodded, her gaze at the floor, before she stood.   
  
"It was a pleasure to be here. My Lord, my Lady," she curtsied and Apparated back to the Malfoy Manor. Hermione looked over to find her father and Lucius had already disappeared. Once again, she was alone with Draco Malfoy. She stood, as did he, and they began to walk down the hall.  
  
"So… What do you want to do?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't know… There isn't much to do around here," Hermione replied.  
  
"Sure there is. This place is bigger, and most extensive than my manor. There's a Quidditch field around here, if we can figure out how to get outside. I know the Lord has quite a few horses and," Draco stopped mid-sentence when he saw the astounded look on Hermione's face. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Vol, Father, he has horses?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What breed?"  
  
"Well, when I was riding a few months ago, I believe I saw several Arabians, a few Quarter-Horses, some Thoroughbreds, I know I saw an Andalusian and even a Lipizzaner." Hermione's eyes widened with excitement. "You like horses?"  
  
"Oh I love horses! Come on, let's go to the stable!" she grabbed onto his sleeves and tugged.   
  
"What?"  
  
" I don't know where the stable is. You've been there, so you must know where it is. So, go on and lead the way. I have been horseback riding in months and I'm dying to go, so move it." Her childish excitement wasn't as annoying as it should be. The way her eyes seemed to light up, and the feel of her clinging to his arm like that… well, it was a turn on. She just seemed so damn innocent.  
  
"Impatient, aren't we. That's not very Lady like…" He took a step closer to her. She didn't seem to realize what he was doing.  
  
"Of course I am, now let's go!"  
  
"What if I don't want to go?" he took another step closer. She still didn't get it.  
  
"I can order you to!" She tried to hide her smile and suppress a giggle as she took a step back, glaring. Draco really wasn't to difficult to be around when he was being pleasant. It didn't shock her as much as she would have thought when she realized she was smiling, giggling, and just joking around with him.  
  
She took another step back, and straightened her shoulders to make herself seem more mencing. Her back was almost against the wall now. She finally couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed aloud. The way she smiled, and the sound of her laugh, it was liquored chocolate… intoxicating. He stepped towards her, so his body was only centimeters from touching hers. He lend forward, his face was slightly above hers.  
  
"Maybe I want you to." Hermione slightly tilted her head up. His lips were only an inch from hers. The feel of his warm breath was amazing. She breathed in deeply as he lowered his lips to her.   
  
The second his lips touched hers, electricity shot down her spine. Every nerve in Hermione's body burned. Her mouth seemed to open against her will and her tongue welcomed his. Just like she always had to do with HIM. Her mind screamed at her, screamed that this was Malfoy she was kissing, the same Malfoy that tortured her for years, the Malfoy that made her miserable. But her body had another say in the matter, and her arms slide around his neck, her fingers through his hair, as if it was trying to prove its point. He pushed her against the wall as his arms snaked around her tiny waist. As his tongue exploded her mouth so softly, and his hands caressed her body so gently, she couldn't help but to think of the other night, the night he held her as she cried. She couldn't help but to think he was an amazing kisser. She couldn't help but to question whether or not her opinion of him, which had stood so strong for the past 6 years, was wrong. She couldn't help but to think Draco wasn't like HIM.  
  
Gods, she was an amazing kisser. Everything she did was mind-blowing, from the way her tongue caressed his to the way her hands tangled in his hair. As good as it was, it seemed to him as though everything she did was automatic, like a trained response. It was odd and he found himself wondering if her response would be just as automatic and welcoming if he… no. He had no right do to that, it wasn't gentlemanly. But he couldn't help himself. His left hand slide up her right side and onto her breast. She took a sharp breath in at the contact. He pushed her robe off her shoulder so that only her shirt and bra were separating his hand from flesh to flesh contact with her breast. She whimpered quietly as he began to massage her, but it wasn't the whimpering he usually heard. Hers wasn't filled with lust; it didn't encourage him to continue his activity. No, it was a fearful whimper, yet she did nothing to stop him. She actually continued to kiss him. This wasn't right; it was right at all.  
  
Then he remembered the night before, when he had put her to bed, the bruises that covered her body. He forcefully pushed her to wall, so his powerful body crushed her delicate one. Breaking the kiss, she pulled away from him as she gasped in pain. She looked as though she wanted to scream. Her arms reached up and tried to push him away, like she actually thought she could move him. He released some over the pressure he was using to cause her pain, but she was still trapped against the wall as he pinned her wrists to the wall with one of his hands.  
  
"Tell me what happened to you," Draco said firmly. Her honey eyes were a swirling pool of fear. "I saw the bruises last night, and now this tonight. Something, or rather someone, did this to you, now why don't you just tell me who and how?" She pressed herself against the wall and tears began to pour from her eyes.  
  
"I… I… I…" was all she got out before Severus Snape entered the hallway from the front door of the Manor. Draco immediately stepped away from Hermione. As soon as their body contact was gone, she ran down the hall and disappeared. Thankfully Snape was preoccupied with his thoughts and didn't notice. Draco would have to find and deal with Hermione later. Now it was time it deal with Snape. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah, Draco," Snape said.  
  
"Severus," Draco replied as he courteously inclined his head in a half bow. "My I ask what you are doing here?"  
  
"I was looking for our Lord. I'm afraid Dumbledore has taken notice of Miss Granger's absence and I need to find out what exactly he has done with her and how much damage control I have to get done."  
  
"Well, I'm afraid there will be quite a bit of damage control…"  
  
"He… he killed her?"  
  
"Oh god no! You don't know yet?"  
  
"Know what?" Snape looked incredibly puzzled.  
  
"I thought you were at the gathering last night," Draco said.  
  
"No, there was another meeting I had to attend. I flooed the Dark Lord and let him know I couldn't make it," Snape stated. "Now, what did I miss?"  
  
"It's no long Miss Granger." The look of puzzlement seemed to intensify. "She is now Lady Desdemona Hermione Riddle Voldemort, daughter of our great Lord Voldemort." Draco had never thought it possible, but Snape's face paled.  
  
"Wha, what?"  
  
"That's right. It seems that Harry Potter's little 'Mudblood' friend is the long lost daughter of the Dark Lord, and heiress to his fortune and throne."  
  
"You must be joking."  
  
"No, sorry to say I'm not."  
  
"That's means your not the heir anymore…" Draco simply nodded. "And your plans…"   
  
"Lets discuss this back at Hogwarts," Draco said to his mentor. "Where it's a bit more private." Not to everyone's knowledge, Snape and Draco were amazingly close. There really wasn't a thing Draco couldn't tell Snape, nor Snape Draco. Draco even knew of Snape's position as a spy for the Ministry. His loyalties were a bit confusing. Draco's loyalties lay upon himself, and what he would eventually become…  
  
"Yes, yes, of course. Now, where is our Lord?" Snape asked.  
  
"He should be with my father, discussing a bit of business. I'm sure if we wander around for a few minutes we will find them." Snape nodded.  
  
"And Grang…. The Lady, where is she?"  
  
"She went back to her room, right before you came."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't believe she's doing very well…" Snape raised an eyebrow. "Oh no, the Lord treats her very well. She's lonely and confused. And she has…" Draco sighed. "I'll tell you tomorrow at Hogwarts. Tomorrow is Monday, isn't it?" Snape nodded again and they set out to find the Lord.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Lucius, I know I've already told you how much I enjoy that Desdemona and Draco seem to get along," Voldemort said.  
  
"Yes my Lord, you have," Lucius replied.  
  
"And you already know I must find my daughter a suitable husband."  
  
"Yes my Lord," Lucius nodded.  
  
"I would like for Draco to marry Desdemona."  
  
"I'm honored my Lord."   
  
"Draco is an excellent leader. You've trained him well."  
  
"Thank you my Lord. Leadership is simply a Malfoy family trait."  
  
"Of course. Upon their marriage, we would combine the Malfoy and Voldemort fortunes, and estates. Together, that would be well over a third of all of the wizarding world's land, and I know over half of all the wizarding world's money. But lets keep this discussion between us for now. We can't have this knowledge ruin the development of their relationship." It was impossible to tell whether the smirk on Voldemort's face, or on Lucius' face was bigger. 


	8. Chapter 8

"My Lord," Snape said as he bowed gracefully. Draco merely inclined his head.  
  
"Severus, just the man I've been looking for. We need to have a discussion about sending my daughter back to Hogwarts. I'm sure Draco explained the situation to you," Voldemort said.  
  
"Yes, he did," Snape replied.  
  
"Excellent. Speaking of my daughter, where is she?"  
  
"I'm she was very tired, so she returned to her chamber," Draco answered.  
  
"Very well, thank you. Lucius, we will talk again in a few days. Draco, I'd like for you to stay a bit longer, to talk with Severus and I." Lucius bowed before Apparating. "Now, if you two would please follow me, I'm sure the lounge would be a bit more comfortable."   
  
Draco and Snape flanked Voldemort in silence. They arrived in front of the grand doors that Draco knew lead to the luxurious, gilded lounge. Upon entering, each took a seat in one of the three black velvet chairs, placed in front of a blazing fire. A house elf immediately brought three glasses of brandy. Each picked one up and placed it on the table after taking a sip.  
  
"Now, down to business," Voldemort said, turning to Snape. "Has Dumbledore noticed Desdemona's absence?"   
  
"I'm afraid so my Lord. That's the reason I came here. What are we going to do about it? Is she returning to Hogwarts?" Snape inquired.  
  
"Of course she is. She will go back with Draco tomorrow morning." He turned to Draco. "I would like you to escort her to Dumbledore's office, where the she will tell him of the recent discoveries. With you there she wont speak an ill word of me. You will tell him that she turned to you when she found out, assuming as everyone did that the Malfoy's were on the Dark side. Then she will be resorted, into Slytherin I'm sure, where you will be able to keep an eye on her, and help her adjust to her new surroundings, and her new life. You can handle that, can't you?"  
  
"Of course my Lord," Draco smirked.  
  
"Good. I want her around Potter and Weasley as little as possible. I'm sure at this point she still considers them her friends, and she's going to tell them everything. Let her. If the reject her and turn her away, then I'm sure she will be far more willing to accept her new home in Slytherin. If they decide to play the heroes and attempt to 'save' her from me, then I need you to keep her away from them as much as possible. If she stays away long enough they will eventually assume she has turned away from them. If they don't, then we'll have to set something up. Whichever way it goes, I don't want their names on the list of people she considers friends."  
  
"Yes my Lord. I'm sure it wont be a problem. Potter and Weasley are fools. A few tricks and they will think she's known her heritage all along," Draco said."Excellent. Would you mind waking Desdemona and telling her of the plans?"  
  
"Right away," Draco bowed.  
  
"Oh yes, and I would like for you to stay the night here. Desdemona will need help packing for her return, and I'm sure she's going to have a few questions for you. Her old clothes will have to be thrown out; they are not suitable for royalty. There is a guest room across from hers that should suit you, and I will inform Lucius of your stay and have him send anything you need."  
  
"That is most generous of you my Lord." Draco exited the room to find Hermione.   
  
"Snape," Voldemort turned to him. "I need you to help keep an eye on her. Being a teacher there are certain things you can do to keep the Gryffindor scum away from her that Draco cannot, such as give detentions, send people to class or on errands. I want Potter and Weasley as far away from her as possible. Oh, and assign Draco as her new potions partner. She's going to need both of you to help her adjust."  
  
"Yes my Lord. I'll do my best to keep all the Gryffindors away from the Lady."  
  
"Thank you. I will randomly call upon you for updates on her adjustment. Owl me as soon as she has been resorted and tell me how everything went with Dumbledore. That will be all." Snape bowed and Apparated back to the Forbidden Forest.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hermione."  
  
Hermione felt a gentle hand on her cheek, as she heard her name being called, slowly waking from her slumber.  
  
"Hermione, wake up." She opened her eyes to find herself staring into the smoky gray ones of Draco Malfoy. "We have to talk." She groaned and rolled over, burring her face into the mountain of silk pillows.  
  
"Go away," she mumbled, her words muffled.  
  
"No, you're going back to Hogwarts," she sat up immediately, "with me tomorrow and I have to tell you what's going to happen." her eyes widened.  
  
"I get to go back to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes. We return to Hogwarts, tell Dumbledore of your 'discoveries' and tell him that when you found out you immediately turned to me, assuming that my family and I followed Voldemort. Seeing as you're a minor and a family member of Voldemort, then Ministry is not allowed to touch you. They cannot harm you, arrest you, or even force you to tell them anything until you actually say that you support Voldemort's ideas. Then you will request to be resorted, and you had better be put into Slytherin considering you are of Salazar's bloodline."  
  
"What happens then?"  
  
"I don't know. We will find out when the time comes. Now, since I'm staying the night here, we have plenty of time to talk, and I want to know where those bruises came from." Hermione pulled her knees up to chests and hide her head behind them. "That's not going to help anything." Draco sat down on the bed next to her and gently laid a reassuring hand on her back. "I wont tell anyone, I promise. I know you are thinking I'm a Malfoy, why should you trust me, and while the Malfoy's might not follow the 'light' side, we are an honorable family, and breaking a promise is not honorable. Whoever hurt you can't touch you anymore Hermione. You are the most powerful woman in the world, under the protection of the most powerful man in the world, and all those who follow him."  
  
"What if they can't protect me?" She sniffled. He hadn't realized she had been crying. He placed his hand under his chin and gently lifted her face so her gaze met his.  
  
"Then I will." 


	9. Chapter 9

"You… You'll protect me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes," Draco replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I want to." Draco smiled at her, then sat down in front of her on the bed. He took her hands into his. Gazing into her eyes he said, "I'm not the horrible monster you thought I was. I can listen just as well as the next person. Now, tell me what happened. I'm not going to tell a soul unless I have your permission. Nobody can hurt you when you're here, and nobody can hurt you when you're with me." Hermione dropped her eyes to her legs, which were pulled into her chest.  
  
"It.. It started after I got my letter from Hogwarts. I'd say something inappropriate and he's slap me. Slaps turned into punches, punches turned into kicks," she finally said. Her voice was empty, unfeeling. "A few nights before I was leaving he came into my bedroom. He... he.." She couldn't seem to find the words.  
  
"Hermione, who raped?" Draco pulled her face up, forcing her to look at him. Tears were streaming down her face. "Tell me, please."  
  
"My father."  
  
"Voldemort?"  
  
"No… my adoptive father." Her sobs were becoming unbearable. Draco pulled Hermione to his chest, and rocked her back and forth while he ran his fingers gently through her hair. "Please don't tell anyone, you cant tell anyone. He will kill me, he's going to kill me." She began to cry even harder. Draco continued to rock her.  
  
"Shhh, it's going to be fine. He can't hurt you if he's dead." She pulled back and looked up at him with her puffy, red eyes. Her expression was puzzled.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Hermione, I'm going to kill him," Draco said calmly. "Nobody will ever hurt you and live to regret it. At least not anymore."  
  
"No, it was all my fault. It's my fault for wanting to go to Hogwarts. You can't punish him for something I," Draco cut her off.  
  
"Don't you ever say that again? That was NOT your fault. He is a sick man, and he's going to die because of it. You did nothing wrong. He had no right to ever touch you. No man EVER has the right to touch a lady, whether is sexual or not. You said no, and that means no. Do you understand me?" Hermione looked down and nodded. "No, you look at me and tell me you understand. You are me equal, hell, you are my superior. That means you look down on me, not the other way around." Her gently pushed her head up by her chin. "Now, tell me you understand."  
  
"I understand," her voice quivered.  
  
"No, look at me and try again." Her eyes met his.  
  
"I… I understand," her voice still quivered.  
  
"Try again."  
  
"I understand," she said clearly.  
  
"AGAIN!"  
  
"I UNDERSTAND! IT WASN'T MY FAULT, IT WASN'T! IT WASN'T!" she screamed. Her screams turned into sobs and she fell into Draco's chest. "It wasn't my fault he's a sick man, it's his. It's all his fault."  
  
"That's right Hermione, that's absolutely right," Draco said, then kissed the top of her head. "You're an amazing girl, and not even he could take that away from you." Hermione cried a few minutes longer before she sniffled couple times and looked up at Draco.  
  
"Why… why are you being to nice to me?" she asked.  
  
"Because, after everything you've been through, you deserve a little kindness. Around here, there's not much of it to go around." He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips before standing up. "Now, go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." He turned to leave, but Hermione had grabbed his sleeve. He turned to face her, and she pulled him back to the bed and kissed him.   
  
She REALLY kissed him. It wasn't automatic anymore. It was her, and she was very passionate about it. Draco softly kissed her back. He didn't press for entrance to her mouth, he would let her make that move. Her right hand rested on the back of his neck, twirling his soft hair through her fingers, while he left hand gently touched his cheek. Draco's arms wrapped around her back, pulling her close to him. He held her gently, careful not to forget she was injured. She needed to know that desire doesn't always mean pain.  
  
Hermione was the first one to break away. Laying back on the bed, he laid next to her, and pulled her against him. "Stay here with me," she finally said. "I don't want you to leave." Her voice was mumbled as her head was buried in his chest.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. She just nodded. "Alright, I'll stay." He pushed the blankets down, then pulled them around himself and Hermione. After kissing the top of her head, he closed his eyes and laid his head on the pillow to sleep. Hermione spoke a few minutes later.  
  
"You… you aren't trying to push me to do anything."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"If you want to mess around, or whatever, you will let me know. Until you do, I'm keeping my hands to myself, or at least they are staying in appropriate places." Hermione pushed herself closer to his chest. Draco tightened his grip around her body.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you for being so nice." Once again, Draco kissed the top of her head, and laid his head back with his eyes closed. This time, he fell asleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione felt the tug of reality slowly pulling her from her dreamland. Taking a deep breath, she brought in the familiar and comforting scent of musk and sandalwood. Upon opening her eyes, she found herself looking directly at the angelic face of a sleeping Draco Malfoy. She smiled and kissed his cheek before she peered over his head at the clock on the night stand next to the bed. It said 4:43. She wanted to eat breakfast in the Great Hall. Or rather she wanted to steal Harry and Ron and tell them what was going on before classes started. And she and Draco still had to speak with Dumbledore as soon as they arrived at Hogwarts.   
  
"Draco," she whispered softly. "Draco." She poked his stomach and giggled when it twitched. "Come on. We have to get ready to head back to school." She leaned over and kissed his cheek again. He groaned and rolled over, slinging his arm across her and pressed his body against hers. "Draco, are you awake?" She poked his side. "Draco? Draco get up, I can't move. Ugh, DRACO?!?!?!" His eyes shot open and he immediately sat up.  
  
"What happened?!?!" Draco asked quickly.  
  
"Good, you're awake. Now I can go get ready for school. You should too," Hermione responded. Draco glanced at the clock.  
  
"It's 5am."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Let's lay back down for a while."  
  
"We have to get ready."  
  
"We will, after we lay down." Hermione shook her head no. "Come on. Just for ten or fifteen minutes. I'll call a house elf and tell them to get us up at 5:15. Its exactly 4:56 right now."  
  
"Alright, fine." Draco smirked triumphantly and yelled for a house elf. It appeared with a small pop.  
  
"What can Blinky do for Master and Mistress?" it said.  
  
"Wake us up at 5:15. Not a minute later. And make sure we actually get up. I'll kill you (His arm was smacked by Hermione. He glared at her.) if we fall asleep after you wake us and we're late."  
  
"Y-yes Master," the elf replied, and then disappeared with another pop.  
  
"Don't threaten the poor thing like that! That's so terrible," Hermione said. Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back down on the bed.  
  
"It was a house elf. I think they would be worried of they weren't treated like crap. They are weird creatures Hermione." She was about to respond, but she saw the thoughtful look on his face. "You know, I never asked you what you want me to call you, so, what do you want me to call you?" Hermione thought for a moment.  
  
"It's 'My Lady' in public, or in front of Voldemort, of course. But in private, I like Hermione. It's been my name for 17 years. I don't think I'd be able to adjust to a new one very well. You'd be yelling 'Desdemona' for an hour before I would realize you were calling me. Besides, everyone will be confused when they have to start calling the Head Girl Desdemona rather than Hermione."  
  
"Good point. People are idiots, so, Hermione it is. But it's such a long name. I'm going to have to think of a nickname for you. Not that 'Mione' crap that Potty and Weasel (Hermione glared at him once again) call you. It's so childish. You deserve a proper nickname; one that suits you." Draco paused for a moment while he thought. "Belle. It means 'beauty' in French. I think it will suit you nicely." Hermione blushed. "Don't do that."  
  
"Don't do what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Blush. Blushing is a show of embarrassment. You must never be embarrassed. You are infallible, therefore you never have the need to be embarrassed. And if you ever are embarrassed, don't allow it to show. Take control of your emotions." With her eyes cast downward, Hermione's blush deepened.   
  
"Maybe I can do it… with your help I think I might. Do you think you could help me? Can you tell me when I do something wrong, and show me what I should do?" she asked. Draco gently lifted her chin so her gaze met his.  
  
"No," he said. Her eyes widened  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Number one, you never ask anything of anyone. You DEMAND it. Everyone must learn to obey you. Number two: never look down. You must always hold you head high. Only look at those who have been deemed worthy, and for anyone else, you look above them so they do not sully your eyesight. Number three: do NOT show emotion. These people fear what they do not know. If they can read you, your thoughts, or your emotions then they can predict what you do. Never allow that to happen. Always keep them guessing, and always keep them afraid. Number four: don't second-guess yourself. You're flawless, and if you go around being unsure of yourself or thinking 'Maybe I shouldn't have done that,' they will question you just as you question yourself. If you are going to question yourself, then at least learn not to let it show. They are all animals. If you let them smell your blood, then they're going to come running to the feast. Whoever has the bravery, or stupidity, is going to step up and take your place. Don't let that happen. And number five: never allow anyone to touch you unless you initiate it, or they ask and you give them permission."  
  
Hermione wasn't sure what to say. Thankfully, there wasn't any need for her to speak when the Blinky appeared with a 'pop.'  
  
"Master, Mistress, Blinky must tell you that it is time for you to wake," the elf said.  
  
"We know. Now go away," Draco said and the elf disappeared with another 'pop.' Hermione unwrapped herself from Draco's arms and climbed out of the bed. Once she had entered her bathroom, he walked across the hall into his room.   
  
Hermione disrobed herself and stepped into the tub. How the elves had the tub filled by the time she walked through the bathroom door, she would never know. She didn't really care, as long as the water was fresh, warm, and bubbly. Sinking further down into the tub, she relaxed and tried her best to avoid thinking about the rest of the day, and the tasks she had ahead of her. After immersing herself completely in the water, she grabbed the shampoo bottle sitting next to the tub, and washed her hair. Then, she picked up her wand off the floor and mumbled a quick spell to remove all of her unwanted body hair. She really needed to look up a permanent hair removal potion or spell. Stepping out of the tub, she mumbled yet another spell, only this one was a drying spell. Finally, she began to dress herself into her school uniform.  
  
While Hermione bathed, Draco was doing the same thing. He sunk down into the warm water, hoping he could relax for a while. He had a lot of thinking to do. Turning Hermione into the leader she has to be wasn't going to be quite as simple as he thought. Her adoptive father had trained her to listen, obey, and cower. Doing that kept her alive all these years. She couldn't do that anymore. Somehow he was going to have to teach her exactly the opposite. If she kept up her current attitude and behavior, she wasn't going to live one minute longer than Voldemort. One of the sick bastards would take her as soon as the Dark Lord fell. Perhaps she would live a few days after Voldemort. Those days would be days in which she wished she were dead. Her last days would be the same as her first. No, he wasn't going to let that happen. She was too good for that, far too good for those idiots. They didn't deserve to look at her, and most of them won't be allowed to as long at the Lord is around. Of course he was allowed to look at her without having to ask, as was his father. Avery, the Lestranges, Nott, Snape, the Zabinis, and Macnair. Maybe a few others.   
  
Still, he was going to have a difficult time getting Hermione ready for her position. He would have a week to get her prepared for the party on Saturday. Snape could help, and Blaise would do anything to help him climb a few steps in Voldemort's rank. He always knows when to keep his mouth shut. Maybe Hermione could be ready for the party. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione stood in front of the full-length mirror as she dressed herself, making sure every piece of cloth was in its proper place. She still needed to look like the same old Hermione. She couldn't help but to think of how she was going to tell Harry and Ron of her newfound heritage. They were her friends though, and they would know it wasn't her choice to be the daughter of the Dark Lord. She was their friend and she had fought Voldemort by their sides for years. She helped defeat him each and every time. Of course they would realize she was on their side. Voldemort was an evil, vile creature. Even if he was her father, he wasn't human anymore. She couldn't really say she disliked him. He had been surprisingly kind to her. And he meant that she was never going to have to go back to that Muggle house again. Voldemort's ideas, those were what she had a problem with. Murdering thousands of innocent people to 'cleanse' the wizarding world of 'impure' blood wasn't an attractive idea. The manor, or what she had seen of it, was very luxurious, in a dark way, much nicer than her Muggle home.  
  
Then there were the people to consider. The Malfoys were all so nice. It was so strange to think that, to consider the Malfoys family friends. But that's what they were now, family friend's. Lucius was the closest thing her Father had to a friend. Narcissa was the only female she had talked to yet, and she was wonderful.   
  
Then there was Draco. Draco Malfoy. She couldn't believe she was even thinking this, but he was her friend now. At first it seemed like a facade to keep their fathers happy, but after last night she knew that was so far from the truth. He was kind to her. He held her while she cried, he talked the truth out of her, and now he had this animalistic protectiveness over her. The fire she saw in his eyes when he said he was going to kill her Muggle father was not something anyone could fake. He was being helpful too. Showing her the ropes and teaching her what she needed to know. He helped her escape the adults when she was too overwhelmed. Not once had he really tried to take advantage of her... There was the one time, but he was merely testing her after he saw the marks. It really was strange. He slept in her bed because she was afraid to be alone, and he didn't try to hurt her at all. He really wasn't such a bad guy after all. To top it all off, he was handsome. Lord was he handsome. As long as you cut out the fact that he wants to destroy all Muggleborns, she could really start to like him. How much, she didn't know. But there was no need to worry about that right now. There were too many other things she needed to be thinking about.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
While Hermione was just about finished dressing herself, Draco was just stepping out of the tub. He had laid in the water far longer than he had originally plan. He couldn't keep track of the time while he was doing his best to relax. Thinking of what to do about Hermione the entire time hadn't done anything to help. He had to get Hermione on his side, and so far he seemed to be doing an excellent job of it. She seemed to be alright with Voldemort, but she was never going to be very found of his ideals and world domination. Voldemort knew she wasn't going to take to his ideas right away, after all, he wasn't an idiot. Voldemort's problem starts with his narcissistic personality. Now that Hermione knows that she's a Pureblood, Voldemort expects her to slowly adjust to the idea of ridding the world of all the Mudbloods and Halfbloods. Not that it would ever be impossible to change her opinion, but Voldemort would never be the one to do it. She had to much prejudice against him, with Potter and Black. Voldemort could never realize that. Draco just couldn't allow that to happen.   
  
There was so much work to be done with Hermione. He couldn't stop worrying about the upcoming party. He was going to have to prepare her for all the people, the commotion, the gossip, and the violence. This was going to be a real Dark Revel, with all ranks present. That always ended with a little muggle entertainment. She absolutely had to learn the proper attitude and aura of royalty. That's what she was now, royalty, and she was going to have to learn how to play her part, even while she watched people die. Hopefully the entertainment would be male. The females were always played with before they were killed. With her past as it was, it would be extremely difficult for her to keep her composure during that. Fun was not a word that seemed to be fitting in Draco's near future. Once again his thoughts ran back to her adoptive family. The fact that her adoptive father was a twisted asshole was not going to help, not at all. He had six days to teach Hermione how to be the opposite of what she had been taught for the past 6 years. This was going to be difficult. But Draco Lucius Malfoy had never turned down a challenge, and he had never failed. Why would he start now?  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Hermione stood at the grand double doors that were the front entrance into the manor. Draco took longer to ready himself most girls. Then again, he was more conceited that most girls. Still, that didn't mean he had to keep her waiting for 20 minutes. She just wanted to get out of the castle, back to Hogwarts, and she wanted to see her friends. She needed to see her friends, and she needed to know that she had their trust, and their support. She was going to need as much help as she possibly could get. Maybe she could be a spy for the Ministry, like Snape was. There must be something she could do to help the Order, and the Order could use all the help they could get. With Voldemort rising like he was any leverage the Order could get, they would use. She was the perfect leverage. Voldemort would tell her everything after a while. Every move he planned to make, every thought he had, every goal he was going to achieve, when and where every Dark Revel was going to be, and who every single Death Eater under his command was. That was the most important thing she was going to learn. Even Snape didn't know who every Death Eater was, and he done a fairly good job at earning himself a fairly high position in Voldemort's ranks. Where exactly Voldemort held him, she didn't know. But, she would most definitely be finding out at the next opportunity she had with the Dark Lord.   
  
Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that Draco was standing right next to her until he has tapped her on the shoulder. She gasped and jumped when his finger touched her. As soon as she realized whom it was that had interrupted her thoughts she glared.  
  
"I have been waiting here for you for a half an hour. Why can't you be like every other guy and take a 5 minute shower and spend an entire minute picking out your clothes. Honestly, you are worse than any girl I've ever known."  
  
He smirked at her as he replied. "Well, if I was like every other guy, I would be waiting on you, and I'm not a very patient person. And if I was like every other guy, I'd be waltzing around in crumpled, dirty, smelly clothes. That's not appropriate for any half respectable wizard, especially a Malfoy. Now, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes, how are we getting back to Hogwarts?" Draco was about to answer, but much to his irritation he was interrupted by Voldemort.  
  
"There you are. I was afraid I had missed you. I just wanted to say goodbye to my daughter and make sure everything was all set with your transportation. You have the rings, don't you Draco?"  
  
"Yes sir, I do."  
  
"Excellent. I'll be out of your way in a minute and you can show Desdemona how to use them. Desdemona, come with me please." He offered his arm to her and much to her displeasure, she took it. She just wanted to go home.   
  
After there was a reasonable amount of space between Draco and themselves, he spoke again. "I know this is going to be hard on you. It's going to be a difficult adjustment for Draco, myself, Lucius, Severus, and all of the Death Eaters, but the difficulty for us will be nothing in comparison to yours. I have to adjust to having a beautiful teenage daughter and I have to adjust my time schedule and attention. You have to adjust to new friends, new family, new power, new home, and a completely different life. You're strong, my dear, I have faith in you. Anytime you have trouble with anything at all, or anyone, I'm here to help you. I know you'll spend most of your time at school, but Draco is there, and he's quite willing to help you with anything. Let him, don't hesitate to ask him questions, or have him do you favors. He can help you with your social status and new social circle. It's very important for you to maintain your new image, very important. You'll find Draco to be very helpful with that. I'll be sending my Eagle to you, once you arrive at the school. He can't be intercepted, so if you a question, you can owl me, and I hope you take advantage of that."  
  
"I will Father, thank you. I don't think I'll be able to do this on my own," she replied truthfully. It seemed that they had made a circle while they walked. Voldemort led her back to Draco and she pulled her arm from his.  
  
"Draco, take good care of my daughter. She's invaluable to me. I'm trusting you to make sure everything goes smoothly and that Desdemona's adjustment to her new position is made as easily as possible." Voldemort placed his hand on her shoulder in what could be called an affectionate manner.  
  
"Of course, sir. She's invaluable to all of us. I'll do all that I can to make her comfortable," Draco said as he inclined his head in respect, or rather, habit.  
  
"Very good. Now, I'll leave you two alone to get things sorted out. I'll see both of you Friday afternoon." Voldemort gave his daughter's shoulder a small squeeze before he dropped his hand to his side and disappeared around the corner.   
  
"So," Hermione turned to face Draco, "How are we getting back to Hogwarts?"  
  
"With these," Draco stated as he tossed a ring at her. She caught it and began to examine it. The metal was easily identified as platinum, but the jewel that sat in the middle, guarded by engraved snakes on either side, had her stumped. "It's made of platinum, if that's what your wondering. And the jewel is a black diamond."  
  
"Black diamond... I've read about those!"  
  
"Of course you have, you've read about everything."  
  
"Oh shut up. Black diamonds are the rarest precious stone in the world. There are only 5 of them in existence. Extremely powerful, but they draw upon Dark Magic, so most wizards would rather look at them than use them."  
  
"Yes, I know all this. There's no need for you to tell me." Hermione simply glared at him. "Now, to use it, put the ring on your finger, any one at all, it will adjust itself to fit," Hermione slid it onto the middle finger of her right hand, "And picture the place you want to be, or the person you wish to be with, and you'll be transported there."  
  
"Can we transport straight into Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, there are only 5 of these ring in existence, same as the amount of stones. Dumbledore believes that all 5 rings were lost centuries ago, so he didn't take the time to ever recast the repelling charm on Hogwarts grounds. Considering you've never used them before, and you're supposed to be missing, I'm going to transport you to a spot in the Forbidden Forest I've picked out."  
  
"Alright, how do you." Hermione's sentence was cut short due to Draco taking hold of her arm and transporting both of them to his designated area. It felt as though every atom in her body separated for a moment, then pulled themselves back together. Looking around, she saw that he had brought them to a small field in the middle of the trees. It was an enchanting place, covered in flowers of every color; the air was thick with their perfume. She had planned on scolding Draco for being so rude and not even warning her, but she suddenly felt no desire to do so. "This place is beautiful! How did you find it?"  
  
"I was looking for a special plant for the Lord a few weeks ago and I stumbled upon it. I've been coming here just about every night since. It's relaxing," he replied.  
  
"It is," Hermione said. She bent down and gently plucked a red flower off it's stem. It seemed to be a crossbred between a carnation and a rose. The petals were thick, and a little wider than that of a carnation. All the flowers seemed to be the same type, only a variety of colors. She lifted the flower to her nose and took a deep breath. It seemed as though she were breathing heaven's air. "Draco, smell this!" She placed the flower under his nose. He looked at her for a moment, then breathed in the rich scent. "It's it wonderful?"  
  
"Yes, it is." Draco suddenly had the urge to kiss that girl senseless. He reached out and gently grasped both of her upper arms in his hands, and pulled her body towards his. She looked up at him, his 6'0" frame towered over her petite 5'6" one.   
  
"Draco, you're beautiful." She reached up and brushed a piece of his white-blonde hair from his face. His hair looked so much better now that he stopped slicking it back. "Sometimes you look like an angel, when you aren't trying so hard to look terrifying."  
  
"You are an angel." He bent his head to hers and captured her lips with his own. His arms slid down her arms and around her tiny waist, pressing her body to his. Every curve of her body seemed to fit perfectly into his. She was so lovely. Her arms found their way around his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair as she tried desperately to put less space between them. It was in vain, there was no space left to be rid of. Hermione allowed Draco entrance to her mouth. He tasted so wonderful, like real peppermint and rich champagne. She couldn't help but to fall into his rapture.   
  
Didn't she have any idea how intoxicating she was? His hands ran up and down her body. He could feel every delicate curve. He slid her school robe to the ground and his hands found their way under the back of her shirt. He had to touch her skin, it was so soft, so warm. She was a seductress, and she had no idea the power she was holding over him that very moment. His excitement was pressed into her soft stomach. If she didn't know how much he wanted her a while ago, she had to know now. He couldn't get enough.  
  
As suddenly as the overwhelming desires had began, they stopped. Hermione stepped back from Draco and shook her head. It felt as though she had been under some sort of enchantment. Taking one look at Draco told her that he felt the same way. She looked at the ground. All the flowers had closed up, how strange.  
  
"Draco," she finally said, "What just happened?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure," he answered. "I think it was the flowers... It had to have been the flowers. They've done this to me before, but I've never been here with another person before. They must have some sort of love or passion enchantment while the are open. I've noticed that they close up at 7am, and open back up at 7pm. It had to have been the flowers."  
  
"I'll look them up in the library... It seems to be the only possible explanation."  
  
"Yeah, do that... But we are running late now. This is what we're going to do. It will look a little too obvious if we both walked into the castle together. I'm going to transport myself into our Head room. Give me 15 minutes to walk around and be seen, then I'm going to come back and get you. I'll transport both of us to our common room, and we'll go to Dumbledore's office and have our little chat. If he asks how you got back here, and how you are supposed to get to Voldemort's manor and back every weekend, just tell him that you don't know how Voldemort does it, but he has some sort of spell that he uses to transport you. Wear your ring on this." He pulled a platinum chain from his robe pocket and handed it to her. "It's important that the old man doesn't know you have that ring. He'll realize that Voldemort has all of them and he'll put up the repelling charm. Pick up your robe and straighten yourself up a bit, and I'll see you in a few minutes. Make sure you stay in this field, nothing can harm you while you are in it. The moment you step out you're in danger." Then Draco disappeared, and Hermione sat down to await his return. 


	12. Chapter 12

"What the hell just happened?" Draco spoke to himself as he paced his common room. "That was pure insanity! Those stupid flowers! If they hadn't closed up... It would have ruined everything, absolutely everything. I'll have to keep away from there at night, at least when Hermione's around... There's not a chance I'll let some stupid flowers destroy all that I've been working for." He sighed and realized he should start walking the hallways; he had to be seen before he retrieved Hermione. He stopped pacing and stepped through the barrier that was the entrance and exit to the Head dormitories. It was simply a statue that remained solid to anyone who didn't know the current password. You spoke the password once and as long as the password remained the same (it was changed once a week and both the Head boy and girl had to agree upon the password), you could enter and exit as you pleased.   
  
Draco stalked down the halls, snapping at the younger students and smirking as they scampered. Within seven minutes he had run into Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle (the latter two together of course). They all treated him the same; they said hello, smiled, and said they would see him in class. All the Slytherin's had become accustomed to Draco disappearing for a few days. Whether he was hiding somewhere in the castle, or outside of Hogwarts grounds, they didn't know, but they had learned long ago to never ask. It was simpler, less time consuming, and less painful to just pretend that they hadn't even noticed his absence.  
  
Deciding that he had been seen by enough people, he walked back to the dormitory and stepped through the statue. He shut his eyes and pictured Hermione. After the strange tingling had gone, he opened his eyes to find himself looking at Hermione. She was sprawled out on the ground, surrounded by the flowers, with her eyes closed. She seemed to be sleeping. He bent down and gently touched her shoulder.  
  
"Hermione, wake up," he said as he gave her a small shake. Her eyes opened and she peered at him through her droopy lids. He stood back up. "Come on, we have to go see Dumbledore." She yawned and nodded then reached out for him to help her up. Gently, he took hold of her wrists and pulled her to her feet. "You had better wake up or else the old bat is going to think Voldemort drugged you. He's not supposed to believe that you were harmed in any way, and you weren't so it will all work out perfectly as long as you WAKE UP!" Draco's scream in her ear was quite enough to bring Hermione back into the wizarding world.   
  
"Okay, okay. I'm fully awake. There's no need for you to go around shouting at people. It's really rude you know," Hermione said.  
  
"I know." Draco smiled.  
  
"I don't like rude people."  
  
"I know." Draco smirked.  
  
"You are insufferable."  
  
"I wouldn't be Draco Malfoy if I didn't piss you off occasionally."  
  
"Then don't be Draco Malfoy anymore."  
  
"Well now that's positively obnoxious, telling me to stop being myself," he said with a joking voice.  
  
"My comment was plausible, not obnoxious. You're the only obnoxious thing around here," she replied, her voice joking as well.  
  
"I'm a Malfoy. And not just any Malfoy, I'm Draco Malfoy, you have to adore me."  
  
"We established that you are in fact, the one and only Draco Malfoy. And that means I'm supposed to hate you. I don't have any reason whatsoever to adore you in any way, shape, or form." Draco pretended to glared at her before he smiled.  
  
"Come on, lets go. We'll have to hurry so we aren't late for classes," Draco said. Hermione looked mortified. "Yes, yes, I know you can't stand the thought of missing one single, mind blowing, educational, second." He took her arm and transported both of them to the common room. "Now we go see Dumbledore."  
  
"Alright, let's go," she said. Draco stepped through the statue with Hermione right behind him. They walked in a comfortable silence.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HERMIONE?!?!" Well, so much for the silence. And the comfort. Draco and Hermione turned around to find themselves looking at a very red Ronald Weasley and a very deadly looking Harry Potter.  
  
"Absolutely wonderful," Hermione heard Draco whisper under his breath.  
  
"WHERE DID YOU TAKE HER YOU BASTARD?!?!" Ron had reached out to grab Draco's throat. Hermione stepped up in front of her newest companion. "MOVE HERMIONE!"  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY, DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO YELL AT ME AGAIN! I'LL HEX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!" Ron gulped and seemed to have taken a bit of control over himself.  
  
"Sorry 'Mione, it's just that you're standing in front of him and I can't hurt him with you there," Ron spoke, quiet with guilt.  
  
"That's exactly my reason for standing here. Draco and I have something to discuss with Professor Dumbledore and I need him alive and fully functional to be able to do that."  
  
"Why the hell do you need Malfoy to talk to Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Why did you just call Malfoy but his first name?" Harry finally spoke.  
  
"Look, I'll explain everything to both of you as soon as I'm done talking to Dumbledore. You'll get every last detail," she said.  
  
"I want to know where you have been," Harry said. "I want to know now." His voice was deadly calm, and it gave Hermione the chills knowing that he was using it to speak to her.  
  
"Not now, we have to talk to Dumbledore," she sighed.  
  
"We?" Harry and Ron questioned in union.   
  
"Draco and I. We really have to go or else we'll never get to finish our talk with Dumbledore without missing class. I've never missed class, except when I was petrified of course, but that doesn't really count, and anyways, I'm not about to start missing class now. I promise I'll tell you everything when we get out of class. We'll go up to my room and sit down with some butterbeer and talk," Hermione pleaded.  
  
"No, we want to know now," Harry said. Hermione brought her gaze to meet Draco's, and he seemed to understand what she meant, and he gave a small nod of acknowledgment with his head.  
  
"Well, to make a VERY long story VERY short, I'm Voldemort's daughter." Ron's eyes bulged out of his head, and Harry turned deathly pale. Draco and Hermione turned ran towards Dumbledore's office, leaving behind to very stunned boys. They slowed their pace when Dumbledore's statue came into view. Draco stopped and faced Hermione.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" Draco asked. "Really ready?" Hermione nodded. "Cream puff." The statue leaped to the side and the two started up the stairs. 


	13. Chapter 13

Dumbledore merely stared. Stared at Hermione, and stared at Draco. He was shocked. The Headmaster was never shocked,  
  
"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"I believe I have a lot explaining to do."  
  
"Yes, you do. Please take a seat. You too Mr Malfoy." Hermione and Draco took a seat. She sat for a moment, not sure where she should start. How she wanted to tell the Headmaster everything, the complete truth. But she couldn't do that, at least not with Malfoy sitting there. That was probably the reason he was there, to make sure she didn't foul Voldemort's plan.   
  
"Well, sir. I'm not sure where I should start. There's so much to explain..." Her eyes were cast upon the floor beneath her feet.  
  
"Begin wherever you feel comfortable."  
  
"Well, there really isn't anything comfortable about it. I guess I should be straightforward. I'm not Hermione Granger. I am Desdemona Hermione Riddle Voldemort. Or Lady Desdemona Hermione Riddle Voldemort according to Voldemort." Once again, the Headmaster merely stared. Shock was again evident on his face.   
  
"What?"  
  
"I am the daughter of Tom Riddle, The Dark Lord, Voldemort, whatever you want to call him. I am his offspring and his heiress. "  
  
"How is this possible?"  
  
"Well it really does make sense when you think about it. I'm the most intelligent and powerful witch to ever come to Hogwarts in well over a century, not unlike Voldemort. I was adopted by Muggles after his downfall when he met Harry. My mother died giving birth to me. I ended up in a Muggle orphanage. Voldemort recently discovered that his long lost daughter is me, so he had me taken from the castle and brought to his manor where he told me that I am his daughter and that I am to come to his manor every weekend to spend time with him. He sent be back here, and no I don't know how he does it, and he wants me to be resorted. I went to my common room as soon as I returned and found Malfoy and told him what happened and he brought me here, to you." The room was silent after Hermione ceased her rambling. It was a while before the Headmaster finally spoke.  
  
"How was it that you weren't sorted into Slytherin?"  
  
"Well... I asked the hat not to place me there, like Harry did. I heard it was the bad house, and I didn't want to be in there. So it put me in Gryffindor."  
  
"This is a very delicate matter we have on our hands. I cannot deny Voldemort's request for you to be at his manor every weekend. Since you are of wizarding decent then he is your legal guardian and I cannot deny his wishes concerning you. Because you are his daughter, the Ministry and myself cannot force you to give us any information concerning him, his whereabouts, or anyone he is involved with." His eyes quickly passed over Draco before returning to Hermione. "Because of your ancestry, I am going to place you into the Slytherin house. It will also be the safest place for you. By the end of the week the school will know of the reason you disappeared, and I do not think very many of the students will be... happy... with this news." He turned to Draco again. "Mr Malfoy, it is now your duty to be sure Miss Granger adjusts to the Slytherin house." Draco nodded and the Headmaster's gaze returned to Hermione. "Since actually schooling has not begun, it should not be to hard for you to adjust to the schedule. You still have over a half and hour before classes begin. I suggest to let Mr Potter and Mr Weasley know of your safe return. Both of them were out of their minds with worry." Hermione and Draco both knew that was there dismissal. The Headmaster probably wanted to call Snape in to find out what he knew of the situation.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Well, that wasn't near as hard as I expected it to be," Hermione said after she and Draco stepped out of the Headmaster's stairwell and headed towards the Slytherin common room.   
  
"You did really well, better than I expected you to. I didn't even have to say a word. I was sure you were going to fuck up on some part of that tangent."  
  
"Hey, I'm a good liar!"  
  
"You're proud of that?"  
  
"No! Of course not! I was just pointing out that I can do my part in this scheme. I don't need anyone there to babysit me."  
  
"I know you can do this; that's not the issue. The issue is whether or not you're actually going to do it. After all, you have been scrambling around with Potter and Weasley trying to defeat the Lord for about six years." Hermione's eyes dropped to the floor. "You can't do that anymore. They are going to try to 'save' you, and they will expect you to try to kill your father."  
  
"I know. I'm going to explain to them that I can't do that anymore. I'm at a different standpoint now, they will understand."  
  
"What is your standpoint now?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But I'll let you know when I am."  
  
"How do you plan on telling them what happened?"  
  
"I don't know yet," Hermione sighed. "Harry and Ron are probably going bloody nuts right now. After I get them calmed down, I'll tell them the story and see where it goes from there. Hopefully it wont be a complete disaster. They are so over dramatic sometimes."  
  
"Of course their reactions are going to be OVER dramatic, because after all, this is only a SMALL bump in the road," Draco said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well Mr. Sarcastic, I only meant that they will probably go off on how they will save me from Voldemort and you and all the rest of the evil Death Eaters and then I'm going to have to tell them that there isn't any saving to be done. Then I'll have to explain to them why I wont be joining them on any of their 'kill Voldemort' adventures." She groaned. "This is going to be an enormous mess."  
  
"Potter will piss all over himself, and Weasley will rupture a blood vessel in his brain. Blood and urine are usually considered messy when they are all over the floor." Hermione laughed. She couldn't help it. He was right, Harry would be too shocked to really do anything, and Ron would immediately want to kill someone.   
  
"You know them pretty well, don't you?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I? I've been dealing with them for six years now. 'Know thy enemy.'" Hermione smiled and shook her head.  
  
"What ever you say, Death Eater." They had reached the deeper part of the dungeons and Draco stopped in front of a wall. He stood for a moment, then the stone disappeared, leaving a doorway behind.  
  
"As you wish My Lady," Draco said with his infamous smirk as he mock- bowed her inside.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Harry and Ron were sitting in the farthest corner of the library. It was the place they usually sat when researching things the other students shouldn't know they were researching.  
  
"Do you think it's true, what she said?" Ron asked. Harry dropped his gaze to the table.  
  
"I think so. She has no reason to lie about anything. And if she was going to lie to cover up where she really was, that would be the last lie she would ever use. It would be pointless and cause a lot more trouble then even the truth."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"We're going to sit here 'til Mione comes, then we are going to get a VERY long explanation."  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
There were only two responses from the many people sitting inside the Slytherin common room. Well over half of the students bowed when they saw Hermione step through the doorway. The rest of them just stared as though they were incredibly confused. Then again, they probably were. It was some fifth year girl that finally broke the silence.  
  
"What the hell is the Gryffindor Whore doing in OUR common room?"   
  
Not even a second later she was hit with curses from every single person who had bowed. It ranged from a simple binding curse to some sort of dark curse that seemed to melt her lips together, as though they had acid spilled on them. Whatever it was, it looked very painful.  
  
Draco knelt down by the girl. She was currently lying on the ground, trying to scream. He lifted his wand from its place inside his robes, and wordlessly countered all of the spells.  
  
"Thank you so much," she said to his as she sat up. Draco stood up, then pointed his wand at her.  
  
He only spoke one word. "Crucio."  
  
The girls screams began immediately. She wouldn't stop screaming as she convulsed on the floor. It felt as though hours had passed, hours filled with the never ending pain-filled screams. Hermione was sure that someone was going to tell him to stop, tell him that the screams were maddening. But they didn't; they just stood and watched. All of them, even those who weren't Death Eaters. She couldn't take it anymore. She was going to go insane.  
  
"DRACO STOP!" Hermione yelled, as she held her hands over her ears, her eyes squeezed shut. The screams stopped. She looked up to find Draco staring at the girl on the ground. She was dead! Her chest was moving, barely, but it was moving. She wasn't dead, she had passed out.   
  
Draco looked up from the girl's body. "Nobody will ever call the daughter of the Dark Lord a Gryffindor Whore, or any other derogatory name ever again. If I hear that you have, your fate will be the same as hers." He kicked the girl's head when he said "hers." " Lady Desdemona Hermione Riddle Voldemort is your superior now, so you will treat her accordingly. Any problems that she has with anyone will be resolved by me." 


	14. Chapter 14

Dumbledore sat at his desk, his head in his hands. This, he certainly had not been expecting. He wasn't aware that Voldemort had ever had an offspring. It made sense. Hermione was too powerful to have come from a Muggle family. It was a known fact that the most powerful witches and wizards were from Pureblood, or at least Halfblood ancestry.   
  
There were several questions that needed answering. First, who was Hermione's mother and what happened to her? Second, where did Hermione's loyalties now lie? Third, how did Hermione end up in a Muggle orphanage?  
  
This was insane. The brightest student Hogwarts had seen in years, and she was the offspring of one of the Darkest wizards to ever exist. Her choices could completely change the outcome of the ongoing war. When she graduated, she was going to be a strong asset for the Order. But if she choose to follow her bloodline... He couldn't even begin to think about that.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Draco!" Hermione screamed once they entered his private chamber. "That was absolutely horrible! How could you do such a thing??" She paced up and down his room "That girl didn't have any idea who I really am, it's not like she could have known. Even then she didn't deserve an Unforgivable. You performed and Unforgivable on Hogwarts' grounds! Your going to be arrested and sent to Askaban!"  
  
"Hermione!" Draco interrupted her. "Calm down. It isn't a big deal. My wand is untraceable, and any Dark spells I happen to perform are immediately erased from my wands memory, so even if it happened to have been traced, they cannot prove that I did anything. As for that girl, no, she probably didn't deserve a Crucio, but she made a good example for everyone. Nobody is going to bother you after that. Not after they have seen what I will do to them. Fear is an amazing tool. You can't be afraid to use it. Now sit down before you wear a hole in my carpet."  
  
Hermione stopped and took a look at her surroundings. She hadn't even realized she was in Draco's room. She hadn't even realized they had left the Slytherin common room and walked to their Head quarters. The shock of the recent event had kept her in a trace until she exploded on Draco.  
  
The room was beautiful. Dark, but beautiful nonetheless. The luscious Forest Green carpet matched perfectly with the velvet drapes that hung around Draco's enormous canopy bed. The bed, which was covered with black silk sheets and a matching comforter, sat in the middle of the room against the back wall. On either side of the bed was a large bookshelf, both completely full of leather bound books and tomes. The left stone wall was decorated by the marble fireplace, which currently housed a small fire. The armoire stood to the left of the fireplace. Draco's mahogany wooden desk was pushed against the right wall. Everything on the desk was in order. Ink and quills sat on the right edge while parchment was placed on the left. The matching chair was in it's proper place underneath the deck. The room was very sophisticated, very arrogant. It practically screamed the name Malfoy.  
  
"Wow. I've never seen your room before. It's wonderful," Hermione told him.  
  
"It's decent. Nowhere near my room back at the Manor. Originally this place was atrocious. I replaced the stone fireplace with the marble one. I bought all the furniture when I got my letter telling me I was Head Boy and I was going to have my own quarters with the Head Girl," Draco stated.   
  
"Doesn't surprise me."  
  
"What doesn't surprise you?"  
  
"That everything that was already here wasn't good enough for you."  
  
"No, it wasn't. I'm sure you have all the original furniture and decor though."  
  
"Yes, I do. I'm not ashamed of that. I'm glad to have my own room. It's decently sized, and the furniture is in top shape. I see no reason to go out and buy new things."  
  
"Of course you don't. Your standard of living is far below mine. Or it was. You'll get used to having the best soon enough Hermione. Once you do, you'll never take anything less."  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"I'm done sitting here. I'm going up to Hermione's room and we're going to talk to her," Ron said as he stood up.  
  
"No," Harry said while he remained in his chair. "She knows we'll be waiting for her in the library. She'll come when she's ready to talk. Hermione isn't the type you can push into talking. You should know that by now."  
  
Ron sighed. "But I can't wait. I need to know now."  
  
"It doesn't matter what you need. It matters what she needs. If she was serious about what she said earlier, being Voldemort's daughter, then we have to take care of her," Harry said.  
  
"Your right, like always." Ron sat back down. "I'm not going to lose our Hermione to that bloody bastard. I can't believe she let Malfoy near her. And she ran off with prick, saying that him and her were a 'we'. I'll pound his face in."  
  
"Ronald Weasley!"  
  
Ron and Harry looked up to see Hermione standing, her fists resting on her hips.  
  
"I can't have a very productive talk with you if all your thinking about is harming Draco. So hush up, and let me start explaining."  
  
A/N Well, I hope you liked the newest chapter, and I hope everyone who has been reading my story read the new author's note at the beginning of chapter 1. I appreciate everyone who read, and I'll love you even more if you review, so please PLEASE review!! It only takes a minute and it really helps me want to continue writing! 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm using * around words that I wanted to put in italics, since italics wont show when I upload the chapters onto FF.net.  
  
"What is there do explain?" Harry asked. "Apparently you're the daughter of Voldemort, and you've obviously chosen to side with you new *father*." Harry practically spit out the word father. "It's already all over the school. Between your wonderful Deatheaters and you screaming it at us in the halls, everyone knows. The Gryffindor know-it-all, best friend of Harry Potter is the heir of Slytherin and the daughter of Voldemort. And her new best friend is Draco Malfoy." Harry's fiery gaze turned to Malfoy. "He seems to be your new dog. He follows you around like one."  
  
"No better than your Weasel. At least I have a reason for doing so," Draco calmly replied. "And I'm not Hermione's 'new best friend.' I'm a... friend of the family. And probably her fiancé by now, knowing our parents."  
  
"Your not my fiancé! I swear I'll hex you into next week if you go around saying that," Hermione said.  
  
"Mya, in case you haven't noticed, our father's are best friends. My family is the richest, and most powerful wizarding family in the world. Why wouldn't our parents arrange our marriage? You act like it would be the most horrible thing in the world."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. Marrying you wouldn't be horrible, but that doesn't mean I'd want to," she glanced at Harry and Ron. Ron's entire body was seemed to match his flaming hair. He only got that way when he was ready to snap. Draco was not helping any. "We'll talk about this later. Draco, could you leave Harry, Ron and me alone for a little while. I want to speak to them in private."  
  
"Mya, anything you have to say to them, you can say in front of me. Besides, the Dark Lord isn't very excited about the thought of you being alone with Potter. You never know when he'll come up with an idiotic idea like using you to get to our Lord."  
  
"Draco..." Hermione pleaded. He stood his ground. "Fine, if you're going to be a prat, then do so, but keep your mouth shut. I wont hesitate to shut it for you." Draco smirked, but remained silent. Hermione turned to Harry and Ron. "Am I allowed to sit down next to you?"  
  
"Don't want to stand next to your fiancé?" Ron finally spoke.   
  
"Ron, he's not my fiancé. Draco has been a really big help to me. Just let me explain everything, please?" Harry nodded and pulled out a chair for her. "Thank you." She sighed. "I guess I should start from the beginning, when I was kidnaped. I woke up in a cell in the dungeon of Voldemort's manor. He personally came and took me to a really nice room on the second floor. He healed all my wounds and killed the man that gave them to me. Then he put me to bed. He was sitting in my room when I woke up, and he told me everything. Basically, he said that my mother died when I was born and no one even knew about their relationship in the first place. When you defeated him, my nanny put me in a muggle orphanage to keep my safe. He found out that I was his daughter a few days ago, and he had me brought to his manor that night. Then he held a couple parties to introduce me to the Deatheaters. That's where Draco came in. He helped me get away from all the people. And he helped me when I was... having a hard time. He's not as bad as you think. Can you give him a chance?"  
  
"Before I answer your question, answer mine," Harry said. "Are you still on our side?"  
  
Hermione sighed, then looked up, locking her gaze with Harry's. "I'm not on anyone's side. I can't..." she leaned forward and dropped her voice to a whisper. "I can't join the Order." She sat back and her voice resumed it's usual level. "I'm not going to fight someone who is as kind to me as Voldemort is. But I'm not going to join the deatheaters either. I'm not willing to fight my best friends."  
  
"So what are you going to do then?" Ron asked.   
  
"I'm neutral. I can't really tell Voldemort that, but he knows I'm not going to do a complete 180 degree change in a few days, or even a few weeks. He's not crazy. He's just set in his ideas, even if they are wrong. I'm going back to his manor every weekend, with Draco. But the rest of the time I'm free to spend with you guys. You're still my best friends. Nothing is going to change that." Hermione stood up and grabbed both the boys in a hug. Ron immediately wrapped his arms around her. Harry hesitated a moment, then he pulled her to him.  
  
Harry pulled back. "Are you crying?" He pulled Hermione's face up. Tears silently fell from her eyes. "Why are you crying?" Ron let go and sat back down.  
  
"I was so afraid you guys would hate me. It seemed like you did at first. I'm just really happy, that's all."  
  
Ron looked up at her. "'Mione, we'd never leave you. We're the Golden Trio. Golden Duo just doesn't sound the same." She smiled at him.  
  
"I need to get back to my room. I'm sure Draco is tired of standing there." She looked up at him and he glared down at her. "Besides, I need to get ready for classes. We have potions in 20 minutes. I don't know what I have after that," Hermione said.   
  
"What do you mean you don't know what you have next. You memorized our schedule as soon as we got it. We have DADA after potions," Ron said.  
  
"Well, Gryffindors have DADA. But I'm not a Gryffindor anymore. Dumbledore transferred me to Slytherin." Ron's eyes practically jumped out of his head, while Harry only sat and started as though he was trying to process exactly what she said. "Voldemort requested it, and having Draco around will make it easier for me to adjust to my new lifestyle."  
  
It was silent for a minute, then Harry spoke. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You are technically the heir of Slytherin. How did you get sorted into Gryffindor in the first place?"  
  
"I asked the hat to put me in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I heard people on the train saying that Gryffindor is the best house, but Ravenclaw is where the smartest witches and wizard are placed. The hat wanted to put my in Slytherin, but I threatened to cut him into little pieces. I heard the same girls say that Slytherin is where the Dark witches and Wizards are placed. But we need to go get ready for classes. I'll see you guess in Snape's room, okay?" The boys nodded, then stood and left the library. Hermione stepped up next to Draco.  
  
"Such a lovely reunion. It almost made me sick. The group, that was overwhelming. Really, I swear I practically cried too," Draco said.  
  
"Oh shut up, I don't want to hear anything out of you. You're the one that insisted to stand and watch the whole thing."  
  
"I was following orders. I didn't enjoy that, trust me."  
  
"Really, I thought you were enthralled by the show," her sarcasm was present.  
  
"Mya, I think you *have* been around me to long. My attitude seems to be leaking into."  
  
"Maybe, but who says that's a bad thing?" She slipped her hand into his, and he entwined their fingers. They received many stares on their walk back to their rooms.   
  
Another A/N: Well, there's the new chapter. I hope you all like it! Please, please REVIEW! 


	16. Chapter 16

Draco and Hermione reached the Head dorm and they stepped through the statue. Hermione released her loose grip on Draco's hand to allow her hand to slip out of his. But he pulled her back towards himself.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What was that all about?" Draco questioned, arching an elegant eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean this!" Draco pulled their intertwined hands up to eye level, then dropped them.  
  
Hermione's gaze dropped to the floor. "I don't know. I just... did it. I didn't really think about it."  
  
"Yes well, I'm thinking about it, and I have no idea what I am to you. I would like to know what it means. What everything we've been doing means." He let go of her hand, then reached up to her chin, and lifted her face to meet his.  
  
"Wh, what do you want it all to mean?"  
  
He smiled softly. "A week ago I would have to shoot myself for say this, but I really like you Mya. You're the most intelligent girl I have ever met. You're intriguing, funny, kind, and you're beautiful. As ridiculous as this sounds, you've started to mean a lot to me in the past few days. You can match me, word for word, thought for thought. Very *very* few people can do that. I want this," he grabbed her hand again, and gave it a soft squeeze, "to mean a lot."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Who would have ever thought Draco Malfoy could be such a sweetheart."  
  
He laughed. "Trust me when I say that you're the only one that can do that to me."  
  
"I do. And I want to let everyone else know that I do."  
  
He smiled at her again, then leaned over and gave her a quick kiss."Good, now go get ready for potions." He watched her nod then enter her room before he walked into his own room.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
That had certainly proved to be interesting. She wanted to be with him. Their fathers' were going to be thrilled. And it would be a bonus for him of course. If anyone didn't fear him now, they would very soon, as soon as word traveled that Draco Malfoy was courting Lady Voldemort. The two most powerful students Hogwarts has seen in centuries together as a couple would definitely grab people's attention. Now his plan would be much easier to put into action. Things were really beginning to look up. And there was the discussion she had with Potter and Weasley. She didn't want to choose between the two sides; she wouldn't have to. At least Draco wouldn't be the one making her. As for those two dimwits she called her friends, well, eventually they would make her chose. That's when she turned to Draco for help, and help her is exactly what he would do. Everything was working out wonderfully. And so quickly. He was going to have to have a talk with Snape very soon.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Hermione stood in front of her full-length bathroom mirror, not really looking. She was thinking. Everything was getting complicated. This thing with Draco, it was throwing everything out of balance. If it weren't for him, she could just run to Dumbledore and tell the old wizard everything, and use her position to help the Order. She could still do that of course, but then she would be betraying Draco. She had no solid loyalties to the Dark Lord, but she was attached to Draco. He'd helped her so much in such a short period of time. She just couldn't do anything that would put him in danger, and if that meant she couldn't choose a side, then so be it; she would remain neutral. As long as Harry and Ron were still her best friends, she couldn't betray them either. Neutral... This was going to be difficult.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Hm... Did you do something with your hair?" Draco asked as he offered his arm to Hermione.  
  
"You didn't have to wait for me. And no, I didn't do anything with my hair. Why?" Hermione replied.  
  
"I don't know, something seems different about you. You look beautiful." Hermione turned her head to face him, her chin held high.  
  
"So I don't *always* look beautiful?" she stated hotly. Draco's face fell and his eyes grew.  
  
"No! I didn't mean it that way. Of course you always look beautiful! I was just trying to" Hermione cut him off with a laugh.  
  
"I was only kidding," she said as she pulled him out of their common room and into the hall. "I didn't think you'd take it seriously." She stood on her tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "We're going to be late for class."  
  
"I doubt Snape will care now that you are in *Slytherin*." Harry's voice startled Hermione.  
  
"Harry, Ron, you two scared me. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Yes, why *are* you lurking around *our* dormitories."  
  
"Shut Malfoy! We're not talking to you!" Ron shouted.  
  
"We were waiting to take Hermione to class, but I guess she already has someone to do that," Harry said.  
  
"Yes, she does. Now hurry along to class before Snape deducts points from your precious house," Draco stated with an elegant wave of his hand.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione said as she gentle hit his chest. "Stop being such a prat." She turned to Harry and Ron. "I didn't know you guys were going to wait for me. You never did before. I'll walk you guys to your DADA class, okay?"  
  
"No, don't worry about that. You can spend your 10 minutes between classes snogging Malfoy. I'm sure you'll enjoy it more than talking to us," Harry said, then turned and disappeared around the corner, Ron in tow.  
  
"Well, that was in intriguing encounter. I just *love* how presumptuous Potter always is," Draco said.  
  
"Damn it! Now they are both going to be upset with me! They are so defensive. I'm going to have to straighten this out."  
  
"Why?" Draco asked. Hermione turned to face him.  
  
"What do you mean why? I upset them. I need to talk to them and explain what's going on."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You don't understand what?"  
  
"Your *friendship* with Potter and Weasley. They seem to believe that they should be involved in every decision you make. If you make a decision that they don't agree with then they go on a rampage and you're the one that has to sit down and explain things to them like first years. Then you have to adjust your life to make them happy. Friends are supposed to support you no matter what you choose to do. Your choices are not harming anyone."  
  
Hermione stood for a minute. Draco was right. She was making good decisions, and she certainly wasn't hurting anyone. They were her decisions, and she shouldn't have to change her ways to make her friends happy. Being with Draco made her happy, shouldn't they be happy for her?  
  
The ring of the class bell shook her from her thoughts.  
  
"Come on, we need to get to class. Even Slytherin's get in trouble for being *really* late," she said.  
  
"True, but you do realize that we are not just Slytherins. I'm Draco *Malfoy* and you are Hermione *Voldemort*. I doubt he would say anything if we even skipped class," he said.  
  
"That's true, but we still need to learn. We can't go around skipping classes all the time. We're Head Boy and Girl, we have examples to set for the rest of the students."  
  
Draco shook his head and took her hand as they walked towards the dungeon. "Always the good girl."  
  
"I wouldn't be me if I didn't *try* to obey all the rules."  
  
"You don't obey all the rules, you are always meandering about causing trouble with Potter and Weasley."  
  
"I said *try*. That doesn't mean I succeed."  
  
Draco shook his head as he laughed and pulled her along to class. "Sometimes I severely doubt how hard you try to stay out of trouble."  
  
"Well I certainly don't prance around looking for it, if that's what you're implying."  
  
"No, no. I never said you extended the effort to look for it, but if trouble happens to wander into your path, do you really make an honest attempt to detour it?"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "I used to, back in my first and second years here. Then I think I just realized that if you were involved with Harry or Ron in any way, it was pointless to waste your time running from trouble. It will just hunt you down," Hermione laughed, thinking back on fonder memories. "There's always an adventure going on with those two."  
  
"Yes, they are *quite* good at causing problems for the rest of the world. While you don't look for trouble, I'd have to say Potter and Weasley surely do."  
  
"Maybe. But after all the things that have happened to them, a close to... normal... life would just bore the crap out of them. And me. Even I will admit that I love a good intrigue. I can't just sit and read all the time, a girl needs a little excitement."  
  
"You will have plenty of excitement from now on. After all, you will be spending a great deal of time with *me,*" Draco smirked. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to avoid the topic of Potter and Weasley. The only time I spent this long thinking about them is when I'm expressing my disfavor of them to Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
Hermione looked up at him and laughed. "You always have to word things so elegantly. You could have said, 'when I'm complaining.'"  
  
"Malfoy's do not complain," he said with an upturned nose. "We only state the troubles of the general public."  
  
"Harry and Ron are the troubles of the general public?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course. Potter causes overcrowding and disrupts the peace on the walkways in Hogwarts and in towns."  
  
"I would love to tell you exactly how moronic that statement was, but we have arrived at our classroom, and I would like to go in and learn something."  
  
Hermione kissed his lips quickly, then released his hand and walked into class. Snape paused his lecture, nodded towards her seat, then resumed his torture. He didn't pause when Draco slide into the room. Draco was always late to class, yet people still turned to stare at him, as though it were a rare occurrence. That's probably why he did, he always needed to be the center of attention. She rolled her eyes at him as he took his seat beside her.  
  
"Can you go get the ingredients while I finish setting up the cauldron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Whatever you say Milady," Draco said as he stood from his seat and bowed.  
  
"Do that again and I'll kick you in the face while you're down there."  
  
"And ruin my beautiful face? I think not." Draco smirked and walked to the front of the room to pick up Dragon's blood and Unicorn hoof.  
  
"If you hurt her or you let her get hurt by whatever game you're playing, I'll kill you," Harry Potter's deathly serious voice could never be mistaken for anyone else. "Do I make myself clear."  
  
Draco didn't even glace at him. "Inescapably." He picked up a hoof clipping and took his place next to Hermione. Being at her side was beginning to feel more right with every moment he spent with her.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
A/N - I *finally* got the new chapter up. I've been adding sentences here and there for a while now, but I haven't had time to sit down and really work on it. Between school and work, I don't have time to breathe, lol. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it, and remember REVIEW!!! lol, thanks. 


	17. Chapter 17

I'm so terribly sorry that it has taken so long for me to get the newest chapter up. Personal and family problems haven't given me the time to sit down for a couple hours by myself and get the idea's out of my head. I will do my best to get the next chapter up within a few weeks.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I need to borrow a few moments of your time after class," Snape said as Draco was heading back to his seat.  
  
"Yes, sir," Draco respectfully replied. He returned to his seat next to Hermione. She was slicing the newt tail into perfectly even pieces. "You know, even I don't spend that much making them look that nice, and I have the second highest marks in our year."  
  
"And they is precisely why you only have the second highest marks," Hermione said as she grinned up at him. She carefully picked up every tiny piece and gently dropped them into the cauldron. "Draco... Do you think that I could wait for you after class...? I really don't want to walk in the hallways by myself yet...." She continued to work as she spoke.  
  
"If you would really like to, that's fine. I'm sure Snape wont have a problem if you wait in here while we talk in his office." He reached up and turned her face to his. "But you do know that the entire Slytherin house would walk you to our next if you asked. You might not even have to ask, I'm sure a couple will volunteer. You are under their protection."  
  
"I know... I just don't feel safe without you around. I don't know what I would do if Dumbledore hadn't changed all my classes so that I have you in all of them. I lost Muggle Studies... But I don't exactly need it."  
  
"When did you get your new schedule?"  
  
"A house-elf brought it when you getting the hoof." She held it up for him to see. He pulled it out of her hand to inspect it. He glanced over it for a minute, then set it on top of her bookbag.  
  
"So I get to have you 24/7 for the rest of year?"  
  
"It seems so."  
  
"Excellent." Hermione looked up and he smirked at her. She just smiled and continued with her work.  
  
The bell rang just as Draco set the bottled potion on Snape's desk.   
  
"Ms Granger, you may finish cleaning up while Mr Malfoy and I talk. You may also wait in my classroom until Mr Malfoy is ready to escort you to your next class. Feel free to look through my potions books," Snape said.  
  
"Thank you sir," Hermione replied. Snape inclined his head and then turned towards his office. Draco followed. Snape took his seat behind his desk, while Draco took one of the chairs in front.  
  
"I was going to ask to see you after class, or this evening. You beat me to it," Draco said.   
  
"Well, we do have quite a bit to discuss. I'll walk you and Gran... the Lady, to your next class." Draco nodded. "Now, what exactly do you plan on doing with this new found situation. You are no longer the heir. It seems that your original plan is not going to work out the way you planned."  
  
"No, it doesn't seem that it will. But I believe the discovery of Hermione's heritage, and Voldemort's choice to have her inherit his throne will actually make this much simpler."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You and I both know that a female could never have a strong hold over the Death Eaters without a male by her side. Voldemort and my father are also well aware of that fact. Hermione is not. My father has yet to say anything to me, but if I am correct, then he and Voldemort are already planning my wedding to Hermione. I would be the most obvious choice for a powerful and wealthy husband," Draco explained.  
  
"And you think she will agree to this?" Snape asked.  
  
"In time, I believe she will. She's grown quite fond of me, and I am being to become rather fond of her."  
  
"You, Draco Malfoy, are fond of someone? More in specific, a female."  
  
"Surprisingly, yes. When we were at the manor, she broke down on me. I took her back to her rooms, and removed her dress to put her to bed... It was disgusting. She's covered in bruises. I coxed her into telling me what happened. Her father, the Muggle one, has been beating her since they discovered her magical abilities, since she received her Hogwarts letter... And.... before she left for Hogwarts this year, he raped her. He bloody fucking raped her..." Snape's eye's grew wide. "Since then, I have been.... protective."  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"You're protective of her, just as you are protective of your mother," Snape observed.  
  
"There is no way in hell that I will allow her to end up like my mother. No woman deserves that. My father might be a hypocrite when he says that women are to be treated with the utmost respect, but I am not."  
  
"Well, her legal guardian is now Voldemort, so she will never be returning to her Muggle home. She won't have to worry about that anymore... As long as she marries a decent man."  
  
"She will marry me. I am very sure of that. When the final battle comes, we will win, and Voldemort will die. My father shall follow him to the grave. You will have your place at our side. She may never believe in Voldemort's ideals, but she will eventually believe in mine."  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"After months, maybe years, of Voldemort and the Death Eaters pushing their ideas on her, mine will be very easy to accept. I have all the cards, I just need to play them right."  
  
Hermione looked up as the door to Snape's office opened, and the two men stepped out. She smiled at Draco. He walked over and picked both his bag, and hers.   
  
"Ready to go to Charms?" Hermione nodded. Snape was the first to head to the Charms room, Hermione and Draco followed, keeping a bit of a distance.  
  
"What were you two talking about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Just about the new situation. He wanted to make sure you were adjusting, and if any students had caused any trouble for you," Draco replied. "I told him that it hasn't been very long, but you seem to be doing very well with the whole thing, and that I have taken care of anyone who has caused any problems." He slipped his fingers through hers. "And that I will make sure that you continue to adjust well, and that no one bothers you." Hermione smiled at him.   
  
"Thank you, for everything you have done, and everything you will do." They spent the rest of the walk to their classroom in silence.  
  
Hermione and Draco were sitting on her bed going over their potions assignment when there was a tap at the window. Both looked up to find a large black eagle perched on the window ledge.  
  
"That's Voldemort's eagle," Draco informed her. "Let me handle him. He doesn't know you yet." Draco rose from the bed and opened the window. He held out his arm and the eagle wrapped his talons around Draco's arm. After lifting him into the room, Draco gently stroked his head. "Hello Hades. What do you have for us, my friend?" The bird turned his head towards Hermione. "It's for her?" He brought the bird over to Hermione, and sat back down on the bed. "Go ahead and untie the letter from his leg." Hades stuck his leg out, and Hermione reached over and untied the letter.  
  
"Can I pet him?" she asked.  
  
"Give him a minute to adjust to your presence," Draco replied. "He's very moody, and he doesn't take well to people he doesn't know. Read the letter, give him a treat, then he'll probably allow you to touch him." Hermione nodded, and unrolled the parchment.  
  
"Should I read it allowed?" she asked.  
  
"If you would like to."  
  
"I will," she said, then began to read. "Dearest Desdemona, I know it has only been a day, but I thought I would inquire as to how you are doing. Did your arrival at the school go well? How was the meet with the Headmaster? Were you resorted into Slytherin? I hope things went as they were planned. Has Draco been keeping an eye on you? I'm sure he has. I hope you know that you can trust him with anything you may need, or any questions you have, just as you can trust me. Hades will not return to me until he has a letter, but if you wish to wait a few days to reply, feel free to do so. Give Draco my regards. Sincerely, Your Father." Hermione rolled the letter back up and placed it inside a desk drawer.  
  
"He wants me to write to him also, and tell him how things have been going from my point of view," Draco stated as he conjured a perch for Hades.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked as she dug around for owl treats. "He likes owl treats, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he does. Anytime Voldemort says, 'Give my regards,' that translates into, 'He needs to communicate with me.' I don't think he wants you to know that I'm supposed to be spying on me."  
  
"Are you spying on me?" She looked up at Draco as she held out her hand to give Hades his treat.  
  
"Only if you would like me too. I won't be watching your every move. Although I can't say that I will leave you alone with Potter and Weasley. Voldemort would have my head if I allowed that."  
  
"Well, thank you for not trying to spend every waking moment suffocating me. I really appreciate that."  
  
"I know I couldn't stand to be constantly watched like that. I don't see why I would want to do that to you. And I do have other things to do that babysit you 24/7." He smirked at her.  
  
"I'm sure you do, Mr-I'm-So-Important," she returned his smirk. "Now, let's get back to this potions work."  
  
Several hours later Hermione lay awake in her bed, alone for the first time that day. As much as she was hoping to lay down, relax, and sleep, sleep would not come. There were far to many things rushing through her head. She could barely sort her thoughts out, let alone calm them enough to sleep.   
  
Dumbledore was much to calm about the entire situation. She was going to have to watch what she said to whom, and where it was said. Dumbledore was sure to have every living thing under his command watching her. It wouldn't come as a surprise to find out that he had recruited the house elves as little spies. She knew things were going to get worse before they got better. The teachers were already treating her differently, as though they were afraid the she was jump onto her desk and start screaming about how she wanted all the Mudbloods dead and that her father would kill them all. Snape was the only teacher that had started treating her kinder than he had before she was taken from the castle. She had Transfiguration with the Gryffindors tomorrow morning. Professor McGonagall had always been the teacher that she could turn to when she needed help. Now the role of the mentor had been given to Snape. She wondered if Snape was really spying for the Order. Draco seemed to trust him very much... She would have to bring the subject up to Draco, very carefully of course.  
  
It was 5:00am before she finally fell asleep. Her alarm went off at 7:00am.  
  
"You look like shit," Draco greeted her.  
  
"Thank you for your encouraging words Mr Malfoy. Exactly what I need after my 2 hours of sleep," Hermione said with her icy glare.   
  
"No need to get all hostile on me. Go in the bathroom, put your hair up, throw on a little makeup, and you'll as beautiful as ever." He kissed the top of her head as he pushed her towards the bathroom.  
  
Draco shook his head and sunk into the nearest recliner as Hermione was fixing herself up in the bathroom. If her insomnia continued, she was going to become a mess, very quickly. Voldemort would not be pleased with this. She had to be happy, healthy, and alert for the upcoming "party." She also had to be prepared. Teaching a tired Hermione was going to be much more difficult than teaching a wakeful one.  
  
Draco looked up as the bathroom door opened. Hermione stepped out with her hair in a messy bun, and a hint of makeup on her face. She looked much better than when she had entered the bathroom. She still didn't look like her usual self, but it was an improvement. Draco stood up and met her at the door exiting their dorm.  
  
"Do I look any better?" she asked.  
  
"You look like a tired Hermione, but still a beautiful one," he replied, smiling down at her.  
  
"Thank you," she said, then stood on her tip-toes to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. Draco ran his hand down her back, and wrapped it around her waist, after he had picked up their bookbags.   
  
"Ready for a new day?" he inquired.  
  
"Not really, but I'll give it a try anyways."  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. It's 4am, and I'm much too tired to go through and re-read it, so please forgive any/all of my grammatical errors. I'll probably begin working on the new chapter tomorrow, or rather, later today, so expect it up within a couple weeks. And remember to REVIEW! : ) 


End file.
